


Flamboyantly Silent

by xDelete



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cultural References, Language, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 33,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDelete/pseuds/xDelete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cracks are there. They're small. But like in a windshield, they only get bigger. And the faster you drive the faster they grow. All that they know is that it hurts. A lot. AkuRoku main.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I' Family Matters: Roxas

**Author's Note:**

> xDelfin (ffdotnet) = xDelete (Ao3)
> 
> This story began in 2010 and references real-life cities, monuments, and pop culture of the time. 
> 
> Feedback is encouraged. Enjoy!
> 
> YHS  
> xDelete

_**1.** _

_**Thursday** _

He slammed his fist into the wall. "Damn it!" His face was flushed, his breathing, erratic. He couldn't take it anymore. The boy paced around the room, his blue eyes blinded with rage. He threw anything and everything within arm's reach: CDs were scattered, mirrors were cracked, books were ripped apart, and walls were indented. "Son of a…" he punched the wall again. "BITCH!" The teen screamed pure frustration into his room.

Not long after, another blond, taller, older and just as cross, appeared in his vicinity, throwing open the door. "ROXAS!" Similar blue eyes glared at the distressed boy. "Stop fucking around and STOP destroying my house!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TAKE ME BACK THERE.  _EVER_!"

"WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?" The older man shouted back. He was just as fed up with him, as Roxas was with their current situation. "You  _lounge_  here all day claiming to be in pain. You haven't gone to school in three fucking WEEKS. TELL ME WHAT ELSE I SHOULD DO!"

The younger boy was livid. He scowled so intensely at Cloud, mostly out of anger; however, he could not suppress another ache in his abdomen. "I don't know what to do either," he bit out. "But I'm tired of going back there!"

It was always the same. Roxas would be driven miles and miles away to the Urgent Care Centre where they would ask him what pains he was feeling, type in all of his information, examine his health card, give him a stupid laminated bracelet to wear then print out and give him the information chart. Then they would send him through the white, metallic double doors that might as well be to a submarine.

Once through those doors, he would hand the charts to one of the people at the desks and they would tell him to strip into those paper-thin, barely-staying-closed-by-a-string gown, and wait for a doctor to see him.

This process would have already taken around two hours thus far. Waiting for the doctor would then take  _at least_  another forty minutes to an hour, depending on how many other poor sobs came in that day. Then finally, when the old man with a lab coat, purple fanny pack and over-sized spectacles would arrive, he would further ask Roxas what kinds of pains he was experiencing.

And no matter how much he expressed his utter abhorrence and frustration to the severity of his ailments, they would conclude that this was no more than a tummy ache, head ache or muscle pain and that he should take Advil, Tylenol or MIDOL. "EVERY. FUCKING. TIME. I'm sick of it!" Five hours later, clothes taken off and put back on, a lot of unwanted moving around, walking,  _waiting_ , a handful of idiot doctors to talk with, two orange tablets and a cup of water later... Roxas endured a quiet ride home in exactly the same amount of pain he was in before. This time, he was more aggravated and had fifteen years shaved off his life.

"I don't know what's wrong with you; the doctors don't know what's wrong with you. What do you want to HAPPEN?"

"I WANT THIS TO  _STOP_! YOU'RE MY FATHER, CLOUD. YOU'RE  _SUPPOSED_  TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH ME!" Roxas screamed the last bit with all the strength his lungs could produce. This left him panting and tipping towards the wall to aid him in his attempt to remain upright. Cloud stepped forward to help support him but was rudely swatted away by the teen. "Don't touch me." he said rather weakly, sobbing barely noticeable.

Recently, Roxas had been calling Cloud by his name and referring to him a lot less by 'father' or 'dad.' While this didn't mean anything much since they were more like brothers anyway, Cloud couldn't help but feel that this was a variation of denial and rejection that he was indeed, this boy's father. However being presented to a jury was beside the point.

"Roxas." His voice regained the calm of its disposition. "Just calm down and go to sleep."

"I. CAN'T." he spat out. He was still weak but made sure his words and eyes still displayed all the malice inside. "Insomniac, remember?"

"Well then try. You'll feel better in the morning."

Roxas attacked the wall he'd been leaning on once more with the back of his balled up fist. "HAVE YOU NOT BEEN LISTENING TO ME THESE PAST THREE WEEKS? It's the WORST when I wake up. If I  _bother_  to fall asleep, it's INTOLERABLE the second I open my eyes!" Roxas really loved to emphasize his words.

Cloud looked down and gritted his teeth. He was already squeezing the frame of the door with his entire arm's strength. "Well I DON'T KNOW. Do whatever makes you feel better." And with a turn of his heel, he strode down the hall and down the stairs. Not before, however, he heard Roxas slam the door shut  _then_  begin shouting his lungs out back to him.

"THAT'S RIGHT, JUST GIVE UP ON ME. YOU SAY YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH ME BUT REALLY, YOU JUST DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" More objects could be heard colliding with the walls, along with some sobs. "YEAH, JUST GIVE UP AND WALK AWAY. WALK AWAY LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO. YOU REALLY SUCK AS A DAD, CLOUD!"


	2. II' Family Matters: Cloud

_**2.** _

Even downstairs, the older blond could hear his son's tantrum. He strolled into the living room, massaging his temples vehemently. The cherry hardwood floors did excellently to promote the shouting from the second floor to anywhere else in the house.

No lights were on except for the living room lamp that was constantly alit to ward off any burglary opportunities. The hall way was just as dark as the evening sky would allow. It was nearly ten o'clock on a Thursday night. Something should have happened by now…

Looking up, Cloud was half surprised to see the two other members of the house, sitting on the couch. One was holding onto the other, the former looking scared and seeming to almost be in tears, while the latter looking gravely concerned. "Sora," The older brunet softly tapped his son's shoulder. "Go to your room now." He obeyed him in silence and passed his other father with a glance. That's right. His husband picked up Sora from co-op and returned home around this time.

Once he heard the footsteps disappear behind the closing of a door, Cloud spoke up. "So, how much did you hear?"

"Bits and pieces." He tried to keep his voice as casual as possible. "Here and there."

"Basically, everything?

"Basically, yes."

He sighed deeply and scratched his head with irritation. "Well, Leon, your son and I have quite a pair of pipes." Cloud crossed his muscular arms tightly and threatened the floor with fire. Leon leaned forward toward his elbow and pulled him closer to sit.

"You took him back to Urgent Care today, didn't you?" He rested his forehead in the crook of his husband's neck and embraced his waist.

"When I came home, I heard something upstairs. I found him in his room, kneeling down beside his bed and holding his stomach for dear life. His face was so pale and he was crying… so much." Cloud voice became softer as he trailed off. "He looked like he was in so much pain. I didn't know what else to do, Leon. Those damn doctors aren't any help." Leon stroked his arms from behind, at a loss of things to stay. Before he knew it, Cloud's shoulders began to tense even more and start to shake.

"Hey, Cloud… What-"

"He's right," He nodded in defeat. "I suck as a dad."

"You do not suck as a dad."

"Yes I do." He shook his head, disappointedly. "I'm his father." He dropped that last word with as much venom as Roxas had when relaying the fact. "I'm supposed to know what's wrong with my son."

"What, with the medical degree that you acquired a few weeks ago?"

"I should  _know_  how to make him feel better. I should  _know_  how to deal with this. I should not be failing as a parental figure!" Fat, juicy tears were leaking from his blue eyes. Leon kissed his forehead and wrapped his arms more tightly around the blond.

Cloud was not one to fall apart hopelessly. When Cloud was in pain, it was quiet; meaning utterly vicious inside. He wasn't crying out in despair; but his sanity was just as thin as when another person would. "Cloud," Leon lowered his voice to a more compassionate as well as serious tone. "Babe, listen to me." His head turned a fraction to look into the soothing, brown eyes. "You are nowhere near being a failed parental figure. Roxas would have to be escorted to jail for drug dealing, murder, terrorism, and in a plethora of other trouble. But even then, you would not have failed until he's in a body bag."

The blond laughed at the joking tone through his tearful presentation. "Also, you are handling this better than anyone I'd ever know. We didn't plan to have a child living in pain. Most parents would have already carted their children off to some pediatric institute. But not you;" He continued to rub the strong arms up and down, comfortingly. "You're keeping him here under your watchful eye. You're keeping him safe."

"Safe?" Cloud furrowed his brow. "We don't even know what wrong with him. What good is he under 'my watchful eye' if I can't do anything to stop it?" The man rose up sharply from his seat on the couch and marched towards the staircase, a protesting Leon at his heels. "For all we know, Roxas could be dying from the inside out!" He spat out turning his head, yet without making eye contact.

Upon arrival at the foot of the steps, the couple looked up to find their sons sitting with each other near the top. Leon was the first to speak. "Sora... Roxas..." The older of the twins had tears in his eyes as he looked down on his parents. He got up swiftly, the hurt on his visage ever more frenzied, and returned to his room. Beside Leon, Cloud had turned away from the rest of his family and retreated to the garage.

Roxas barely even looked at his other father, continuing to scowl at Cloud's retreating figure. He did this all the while returning to his own respective quarters. Leon was left in the foyer between the garage door and staircase. He rubbed his forehead in exasperation and paced around a while in a weary huff.

'Our family is not falling apart.'

* * *

The house was quiet. Roxas has desisted to demolish everything in sight and Cloud had been outside smoking for the past forty minutes. Sora was in his room, thinking just as much as Leon, who was now pacing up and down the kitchen, stiff drink at hand.

The only question to Leon was, 'which one first?' On the one hand, he could talk to Cloud and continue to consult what to do next about their children. But on the other hand, at the moment, Cloud had a lighter in his hands.

Leon could talk to Roxas. But he was much like his father. Ergo, tomorrow might be the better option, after he calmed down.

That meant one more person to converse with. The tall brunet climbed the stairs to his sweet little sunshine's room. The poor boy had received quite the shock tonight. A little father-son talk should do the trick.

Leon walked down the corridor to the second door off the stairs. He knocked softly, "Sora?" and entered the room. Inside were two people. One boy lying awake on the bed, and the other lying down beside him, head buried in his chest.


	3. III' Family Matters: Sora & Riku

_**3.** _

Sora slammed his bedroom door shut, grasping his head tightly. Forgetting the fact that he and Roxas were twins, Sora could only imagine how much  _Roxas'_  skull was hurting at the moment. Twin telepathy was not always such a cool phenomenon.

He collapsed on his twin-sized bed, tears dripping from his face and resting on his pillow. After a few moments of lying in a fetal position, the brunet was startled by a short series of taps on his window. Blue eyes jerked up to spy a boy literally outside his room.

He straightened up and strode over to the windowsill to let him in. "What are you doing here?" A gust of nightly air swept across Sora's face.

"Well a happy 'hello' to you too." Riku smirked from a perched position atop an extending branch and clutched onto the window frame for support.

"Sorry." He shook his head. "Hi. So, what are you doing here?"

"'Figured you might appreciate the company. Hey, do you mind?" He pointed inside Sora's room, requesting entrance.

"Yeah, sorry, go ahead." Sora stepped aside to let him through. He was a little flustered at his neighbour's presence but chose to ignore it at this point in time. He could still feel that ache in the front of his head. It was a blunt pressure, mainly above his right eye. He jabbed the heel of his palm into that spot.

Riku flipped his long legs over the threshold, not quite so gracefully. "Yup, this is definitely more romantic in movies." Not that he was relating this to any kind of romantic movie gesture; both he and Sora ignored that. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Sora squinted his eyes in pain. It was throbbing against his skull and making him dizzy. He was never one with a high threshold for pain, so it wasn't surprising when he felt his eyes water with tears again. "No. I'm not okay." He threw his arms to his sides and began to pace around the length of his room.

"My head has been hurting for a couple of hours. I came home with my dad to hear Roxas and Cloud yelling over how Roxas hasn't been out of this house in three weeks except to go to the hospital –but even after that fact, apparently _no one_  can figure out what the hell is wrong with him!" He said with an aftershock of surprise. "And I can physically  _feel_  how bad this is hurting him and.. it's not fun." He died off at the end and panted since he had said all that in one breath. Sora could really talk a mile-a-minute when he needed to.

"And Cloud is stressed out of his mind and I know he's smoking again." He nodded his head in disappointment with his father. "He hasn't smoked in  _years_. Not since before we were born, that's how long it's been!" He pointed at Riku at the fact before continuing to pace.

"But he's smoking now and he's in the garage a lot, and Roxas is yelling at him because he can't figure out what's wrong with his body and I know it's horrible to call your own father a 'failed parental figure' but he's hurting. He's in  _pain_  and I can feel his pain and it's just a LOT of pain!" Frustration, anger, irritation. Everything was oozing out of the small boy.

Riku stopped simply staring at his friend. As Sora paused from walking around, the silveret grabbed a hold of the boy's shoulders, pulled him into a tight hug, and began to sit them both on top of the bed. Sora continued his rant with a muffled voice from Riku's clavicle. "And I don't even feel everything thing he's feeling. I just started to feel this headache now and let me tell you: for the little time that I've been sharing this pain, it makes me want to smash my head in to a wall just to make it stop." Riku could feel Sora flailing his arms around the sides of their embracing figures.

"No wonder Roxas was throwing things around earlier. If this is what he's feeling, and more, then I can't blame him! No wonder he hasn't been eager to get out and about!" Sora's voice began to crack while Riku could feel his shirt getting damp with tears. "I'm sitting here in less pain than my brother and it's unbearable."

Riku could barely hear Sora through the distorted words. Sora held on tighter. "They've done everything those stupid doctors have told him but nothing works. Advil Extra Strength? It barely cracks the shell to Roxas. But of course, they can't find anything physically wrong with him so they can't prescribe anything stronger. And it's just so stupid!"

Sora finished his speech and continued to cry into Riku's chest. Riku laid the boy down onto the pillows, continuing to support him. Fragile. Sora was very fragile at the moment. The older boy calmly shushed his best friend's cries and held his body closer all the while.

_Life really sucks when things happen that you just have no control over, no matter how affected you are._

It was a little while before Sora completely stopped crying. The two just lay there huddled together in Sora's room. Sora's head propped against Riku's chest, Riku's nose buried in brown, paopu-scented spikes.

Just when Riku thought Sora was fast asleep, so he might tuck Sora in and make his exit, he heard a small murmur. "Thank God you're here, Riku." He stared wide eyed at the boy speaking to him with closed eyes. "You were right about me appreciating the company."

' _Anytime Sor.'_ He took another whiff of paopu. "I'm always right." Riku smirked as he felt Sora nuzzling (or just getting more  _comfortable_ ) against his bosom.

Silence. More silence. Riku didn't know how long after that Sora finally did fall asleep. He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to hear him  _start_  to snore softly beside him. He felt indescribably sad for the boy. Family was not an easy thing to deal with. Not on top of everything he was feeling himself.

He could not for the life of him remember when he had been this comfortable before. He could spare a night to console his best friend, right?

Before he could decide for himself, a knock was heard on the door of Sora's room.  _'Shit! Keep it cool, Riku.'_


	4. IV' Family Matters: Cloud & Leon

_**4.** _

Riku looked from Leon to Sora then back up to Leon. He supposed the silence was meant to indicate that Sora was asleep. 

This was downright awkward. For the both of them. Leon had unsettled feelings concerning the silveret. He and Sora had been close friends since elementary school, but now that they'd become teenagers, he'd never seen them in such close proximity before. However, given the circumstances, it  _might_  be as innocent as it looks.

' _I'm a father. I'm allowed to be concerned.'_  Leon couldn't help but be especially concerned when he glanced at the  _open_  window of the  _second floor_  bedroom. 

Riku looked at him anxiously. Was Leon going to scold him for 'breaking in'? Was he uncomfortable with him and Sora lying down,  _horizontally_ , together? Was he going to kick him out?

' _I'll deal with them in the morning.'_  The taller man walked over to the window, pulling it shut. He walked towards the door while speaking in a hushed tone. "Close the window on cold nights." And he turned off the light and closed the door quietly.

All the way back to his room, he tried to ignore the mental pestering.  _'There is a boy under your roof, sleeping with your son.'_

' _I'm a COOL father.'_

* * *

Winter was over. However, spring was still clinging to the winter's chill during the early mornings and nights. The air was damp and foggy. Streetlights emitted a blurry incandescence to the roads below.

They lived in a cul de sac. Not an upper class establishment but not exactly 'the ghetto'. Poorly tended front yards and tattered looking driveways sat in a circle, mirroring the consensus of the neighbourhood. The house was walking distance to a few plazas and a mall, but far enough to be considered a quiet residential area.

Cloud watched the head lights of cars appear and disappear, from inside the open garage. He sat there leaning against the brick outer layer, cigarette balanced between his teeth. He lost count as to how many he'd consumed, although an empty pack save for two, gave him some indication.

Relaxation came with chain smoking. Or usually it did. The garage was his haven where he came to escape the rest of the world for a limited time only. It was where he imagined things differently and thought out ways to make things better in his life. He resealed the porch, fixed the garbage disposal and repainted the chipping front door after thinking in that garage.

But today, he felt no need. Why should he bust his ass trying to fix yet another problem? Roxas was smart enough, he was tough enough. Let him figure his own life out for a while. Roxas sure as hell didn't need Cloud.

The blond threw his cigarette butt into a nearby pop can and reached for another. Lighting it with his silver Zippo, he brought it to his lips and took that immaculate first drag.  _Ahhh_. He rolled his neck to each side, hearing a few crackles coming along with it.

Roxas didn't need him anymore. He can live here for two years (until he's eighteen) and then he can go wherever the hell he wants to. Let's see how far that smart mouth of his will get him in life without his dad to look after him. From now on, basic minimum: Keep him alive. Provide him with food, give him clothes, maintain a roof over his thick head and that is IT.

Three weeks. This had gone on for three weeks, and Cloud was more than exhausted. Worrying about his son, trying to help only to fight with him afterwards? He never thought these teen angst years could come so quickly. The thought of just being the quiet, composed Cloud flew out the window when teenagers inhabited the house.

How he longed to be that man again. Cloud had changed over the years a great deal. He no longer ran from commitments he'd never made. But being his old passive/aggressive self did not mix with days of late. The fatherly instincts won't allow him to fully give up. He would never give up on his family.

He closed his eyes, craned his neck upwards towards the cloudy night sky and exhaled a lung full of smoke. A faint purr of an engine and the crushing of gravel were heard. A car door opened then closed. Cloud opened his eyes to the disturbance only to see his neighbour coming home from work.

Tall, muscular, broad chest. He hauled three grocery bags easily out of his car. Long strides matched long legs matched leather pants.

Cloud had only seen him in passing, and all times he had a cold, dull disposition. It was well in tune with his deep, yet smooth voice. Cloud watched as he made his way towards the walkway to the front door, the moon illuminating each strand of silver hair atop his head and pale porcelain accent of his skin. Sephiroth.

He must have felt the eyes on him, because as he unlocked the door, the silver-haired man turned his head directly to face Cloud. The smoker was surprised and blushed at the attention. Sephiroth held his gaze for longer than a simple glance.

A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips before he strode off into the darkness of his house. Even in his own territory, he displayed that of importance and authority. ' _He must lead an organized and well-thought out life.'_  Cloud felt a twinge of jealousy. He was probably a strong enough father figure. Sephiroth had four kids. Word on the street was that he'd been widowed for the past thirteen or so years. Four sons and he's raised them all by himself?

Cloud contorted his face a fraction and finished the tobacco in his hand, yet instead of having the last in the pack, he decided, it might be time for bed. He disposed the butt and closed the garage door letting one more, cold breeze chill his face.

Entering the warmth of his house, he heard footsteps leading to Sora's room. He paid no mind to his husband for now and entered his own room. Cloud sat down on the edge of his bed and buried his face into his hands. They smelled of stale tobacco.

What was he going to do now? His life was spinning out of control. Family is supposed to be the most important thing in the world and his was falling apart at the seams. The blond's shoulders started to shake.

"Hey." A familiar voice pulled him from his self-wallow. Cloud looked at Leon but with no response and no life in his eyes. As if it was any other stranger who had walked through the door.

Leon looked at him with disappointment. The tobacco had infiltrated every fibre of Cloud's clothes, skin, hair, teeth, etc,. Of the twenty years that they had known each other and the nearly fifteen years they had been married, Leon had never had to tell Cloud to stop smoking. Cloud had always known that doing so with a house of kids was absolutely out of the question.

Now, however, his husband was 'preoccupied'. He had started again this week, but never had he reeked of cigarettes since before the twins were born. "You should take a shower." He said softly.

"What?" Cloud shot out in return.

"I don't want our kids to smell that." Again, calm, reserved, and letting Cloud know that he understood his irritation.

"' _Our kids'_?" He raised a blond eyebrow at the older man. "Since when is there an 'our kids'?" The shock in Leon's brown eyes could only be seen if you weren't Cloud at the moment. It was true, only Cloud was technically the twins' birth father, but Leon had been a father figure since they were one year olds. Leon was  _dad._

Leon didn't respond, but kept his disappointed look at Cloud. The blond muttered a 'whatever' on his way to the bathroom. Leon looked at his husband's retreating figure with astonishment. How dare he pull that on him? They were just as much his kids as they shared genetic material with Cloud.

Fingers ran through brown hair in attempts to calm his nerves. Leon decided it was best to ignore any kinds of remarks directed in such a manner, and focus on keep his lover docile.

He lay on his side of the bed facing the opposite of Cloud's. After a while, the blond emerged from the bath, extinguished the light and lay beside him, keeping himself with a respectable distance between their backs. Leon stayed still the entire night, unbeknownst to Cloud that he knew he wasn't asleep either.

Even after a shower and a pack of smokes, Cloud could not find the repose. He was undeniably exhausted, but he wasn't  _sleepy._  He fidgeted around, trying to find a more comfortable position, but could not. At last, he capitulated and rose from the bed, marching down the stairs to get a drink.

Leon looked to the doorway where a crack was illuminated by the hall night light. He rolled onto his back and sighed deeply, wracking his brain for what to do about his spouse and the rest if his family.

_**End of Thursday** _


	5. V' Fun in the Sun: Roxas

_**Sunday** _

_**5.** _

"NO!"

"YES!"

"I'M NOT GOING!"

"YES, YOU ARE!"

"FUCK OFF!"

"YOU FUCK OFF!"

"I'M TRYING TO  _SLEEP_  OFF!"

"Like  _that_ makes any sense."

"It does when you're SLEEPING!"

"Oh come on! You're already awake anyway. GET UP!"

"LET GO!"

"GET UP!"

"LET GO!"

A large thud echoed throughout the house. Silence followed. Ear-splitting silence. Cloud sipped from his coffee mug while Leon adjusted his grip on  _The Sunday Star._

Five minutes later, Sora emerged from the stairs with a duffle bag on his shoulder. He wore white shorts and a bright, yellow shirt. He fished out his rubber flip flops while hurling Roxas' everyday sneakers he knew he'd wear.

Roxas unfolded his arms to put them on. He was clad in low-rise jeans that showed off the checkered waistband beneath it. He also wore a black muscle shirt with a white, short-sleeved hoodie on top. He was clearly not dressing for the occasion.

In his sunny disposition, Sora called over to his fathers in the kitchen. "I'm going to the beach and Roxas has sportingly agreed to accompany me!" Roxas pulled up his hood and scowled at Sora.

Cloud looked over his shoulder to his sons silently. He had no idea how to deal with Roxas anymore. Maybe a day with his twin would make him less… hostile.

Leon cleared his throat and turned a page of his newspaper. "Wear sunscreen."


	6. VI' Fun in the Sun: Sora & Roxas

_**6.** _

"Remind me again why you dragged me here?" Roxas pointedly asked his brother while being pulled by the arm, out of grassy areas and into sand.

"Becaaause… you've been in the house all bloody week and you desperately need some fresh O and vitamin D!" Sora readjusted his bag carrying towels and change of clothes as he and Roxas edged closer to the licking waves of the water. Roxas rolled his eyes at his brother's lame science jargon.

Gulls were gliding overhead and trying to nail some leftovers at the garbage cans nearby. It was about 2:30 in the afternoon, so all harmful sun rays had left their sentry towers. Sora lay some down towels for them to sit on, while Roxas quickly scoped the area.

"Hey, brother. Don't those people go to our school?" Sora looked up to see where Roxas was motioning to. A group of upperclassmen were a fair distance away from the twins. Five guys and a girl were playing volleyball. Not far from them, two other were talking amongst themselves; two rather large men were laying on the sand, tanning; one seemed to have brought along all his homework to do; one seemingly playing solitaire; and one sitting comfortably on a beach chair with an affixed umbrella, reading.

"Yeah, I've seen them around." Sora boldly stripped off his shorts to reveal his swimming trunks underneath, then crossed his arms at the hem of his shirt and pulled it straight off.

"Woah, can you not do that when I'm looking  _right_  at you?" Roxas furrowed his brow.

Sora chuckled. "Why? Am I getting you hot?" The blond scoffed, blue eyes darting anywhere else. "Besides, it's exactly what  _you_  see in the mirror anyways."

Roxas tipped his head to the side with a look that said 'yeah right.' "Please! I have way more muscle than you, twiglet. I  _am_  the younger one!" He crossed his arms and smirked with triumph, for Sora knew that it was scientific fact that the second twin is always 'bigger'.

"Sure," Sora replied, sarcastically. "That stuff underneath your arms isn't muscle,  _fat boy_! It's all that junk you eat." He prodded his brother's bicep; relegation dripping from his eyes.

Roxas swiftly threw off his black wife beater. He pointed to Sora's nose making the brunet cross his eyes. "Maybe you have more  _arms_ , but I have more  _abs_!" He proudly put his hand on his hip and pointed towards his flexing stomach. Despite how scrawny he looked, upon closer inspection you'd see lines of a slowly forming six-pack.

It was Sora's turn to boast. "Oh please! That is nothing compared to this!"

The twins argued over their physique for a good ten minutes until a light feminine voice giggled behind Roxas saying, "You're  _both_  flat like a Ken doll!" Roxas whipped his head around while his brother looked over his shoulder. "Hey guys." Xion smiled sweetly, the tip of a blue popsicle between her pink lips.

"Hey Xion." Sora said politely. They were in the same math class and had lockers relatively close by each other ('Strife' and 'Stone'), but he had never seen her outside school hours before. She had white, round sunglasses balanced atop her black hair, and she wore a black one piece suit and pink flip flops. Sora briefly noticed all this while Roxas was focused on something else.

Xion seemed to have read the blond's mind, because she giggled at the dazed look in his face and took her arm from behind her slim back and held something infront of his face. Extra saliva formed behind his bottom teeth. Roxas' eyes widened. "For me?" He said cautiously as if it was too good to be true.

"If you want…" she said casually while shrugging, waving the popsicle stick back and forth like a pendulum. Roxas broke into a smile, took Xion's face in one hand and kissed her hard and full on the cheek. And then quickly snatched the sea-salt ice cream from her fingers. If only there was a chance that Roxas was straight…that might have been weird. But alas, Xion thought him too cute for words.

The three then sat together in front of the waters, looking out into the horizon. Sora sat in the middle of Roxas and Xion, wearing only his swim trunks. (As opposed to Roxas who decided to stop undressing at his low-rise jeans.) He dug into his bag and pulled out a bottle of Coppertone. He looked to the side to see Roxas pouting over a lonely popsicle stick. "Hey Casper, you should cover up." And the passed him the bottle.

"My skin isn't as sensitive as yours, you toddler. Besides, wasn't it you who said I needed vitamin D?" Roxas cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, vitamin D. Not skin cancer. I don't wanna look like a cowboy when  _I_  grow up." He said, knowingly, still motioning to the bottle. Roxas snorted and pulled out his sunglasses.

Xion looked at the two. "Do you guys always argue, like this?" She was answered by a simultaneous and passive 'yes' from both of them. "Ahh, twins." Xion said calmly and looked back towards the water.

Suddenly, a volley ball landed next to Roxas. He ignored it and turned to Sora. "See, that's what I hate about beaches: they're always crowded and people are always getting in your way." Sora looked around at the throng of people in their area of the beach. An old woman watching her grandchildren make a sandcastle, a few little girls collecting rocks by the shore, a couple here and there sun bathing.

A boy called over to Roxas. "Hey throw it back!"

"NO!" Roxas spat over his shoulder, not looking at him. Had he, though, he would have noticed that it was Riku with all of his senior-class friends. A couple of 'what the hells' were issued from a redhead and a guy with an eye-patch.

A blond girl looked over impatiently, from the redhead's and silveret's side of the net while on the other side stood a guy with girlishly pink hair to match his flower-print Speedos, the pirate and a …hippie? (He had a bizarre combustion of mullet and mohawk attached to his head.) Said hippie looked at the silveret and shrugged his shoulders.

Sora sighed as he finished spreading sunscreen over his chest, glancing back at Riku when he called out again. "Hey! I need my ball!" Roxas was donning sunglasses, but a very bright scowl could probably still be seen from fifty miles in any direction.

"YOU NEED A COUPLE OF THEM!"

The blond girl cackled manically. Riku's two teammates held their stomachs with laughter. Even emo-reading-dude looked up from his novel, smirking, to see an annoyed silver-haired teen crossing his arms over his chest like a child.

Sora playfully knocked on his brother's shoulder a bit before skirting around him to throw the ball, sinewy arms lobbing the ball right to Riku. "Ignore him. He's like that."

Riku was taken aback by the power of the throw. He nonetheless clutched it and nodded back to the brunet. "Thanks Sor'! Nice arm!"

Sora wiped his hands of the sand. "Thanks!" He received a flash of a smile from the silveret before he reluctantly went back to his group. Sora returned to his spot, extending his cream-coloured legs and resting on his elbows. He pondered on the last time he and Riku has spoken.  _'Not since last week.'_

Roxas blissfully looked out into the waves while letting the gentle breeze glide through his golden locks. Sora and Xion were startled by a new voice a few ways from the volleyball game. "Hey Xion! I don't get number four!" The guy with his nose in a calculus textbook waved her over. Sora looked questionably at the girl.

"That's Vexen. He tutors me in chem and bio but he kinda sucks at math and that's where my expertise lie!" She smiled proudly. Although Vexen was a year older than both of them, Xion  _was_  the brightest girl in Advanced Functions, period 2. "Hey, you're pretty good at chapter 14. Why don't you come with?"

"Umm…" He looked at Roxas, debating whether to leave him for a while.

The blond just waved passively, still taken by the waves. "Go. Leave me in my solitude."


	7. VII' Fun in the Sun: Xion

_**7.** _

"Why are  _you_  back?" A twelfth-grader with blue hair and an x-shaped scar on his face glowered scathingly at Xion. Although they had all arrived there together, he had hoped that she would just disappear into the mob of strangers around the beach.  
  
Sora found himself getting angry very quickly. He had numerous things to retort with; however a guy with flames on his black swim trunks beat him to it. "Hey, Saix. Stuff it!" Red hair, green eyes and a little sweaty from playing volleyball, he knelt down beside the group and fished out a water bottle from a plastic cooler. While doing this he gave the offender, Saïx, a 'you're both my friends, but piss off' face.

"It's okay Axel, I'm sure that's where Xemnas 'comes in.'" She said playfully as people hooted and laughed in the background at such an innuendo. She giggled as the built man behind Saix, Xemnas, pinned her with a stare. "Come on, Sora."

Xion led Sora past Lexaeus and Xaldin sunbathing on their stomachs, past Luxord begging Zexion to play cards with him, and settled to where the blond scrutinizing his notes was. "Hey Vexen, this is Sora. He's in my class." Sora waved and muttered a 'hey' but it went by unnoticed.

"Great, maybe he can figure this crap out." The two males perused the question at hand, while Xion looked around at the rest of the group.

She saw that the six 'athletes' had taken a little break and disbanded for now. Her friend Demyx, the tall, lanky blond with bubbles on his wetsuit, was attempting to sneak up on Zexion, the boy hiding behind a book and a curtain of slate hair. Demyx had his hands up in a claw-like manner and was ready to grab his victim's shoulders. All Zexion had to do was utter a "Nice try, Dem." and Demyx deflated, disappointedly.

"How'd you know I was there?" Zexion shuffled over in his beach chair under the big white umbrella. For Demyx to sit, of course.

"I saw you disappear from the group twenty seconds ago." He said passively and returned to his novel. "What else could you be doing?"

Demyx beamed at him. "So you  _were_  watching me!" A small blush could be found formulating behind the tapestry of hair. Demyx didn't need an answer. "Aww Zexy ~." The blonde held the last vowel of the soubriquet while wrapping his long arms around Zexion's collar, closing his eyes and nuzzling into his cheek.

He sighed deeply, hiding the embarrassment of being discovered to be overprotective. He looked at the literary impediment in the form of Demyx with the shift of his eye. "You know you're the only one in the world who can call me that, right?"

"Of course! And I use it every time I remember that … ZEXY ~" He slackened his grip but nuzzled some more into those pale cheeks.

"Vicious circle." Zexion mumbled before turning his head to the side and catching Demyx's lips in one chaste kiss. It was soft, and light, like this very weather they were having. Gentle as the breeze that danced passed them.

Zexion always liked to know where Demyx was, even if he'd never tell him. Demyx smiled at the protective 'you're mine' gesture and reciprocated with another lip-lock. This time, he felt Zexion's hands pressing the back of his head into him more. Demyx got as close as two people could get when sitting beside each other, clutching the back of Zexion's sweater with his finger. (Because only  _Zexion_  would wear a sweater to the beach.)

Xion smiled at how the two seemed to be in their own little world at the moment. In fact,  _everyone_  seemed to be in their own little world at the moment. As if on cue, Lexaeus and Xaldin simultaneously turned over to tan their fronts. Xion looked further down to see Larxene sitting with Marluxia, his arm holding her from behind as he pointed to something in the distance. Riku and Axel finally let Luxord have his way and were playing a game of crazy eights with Xigbar, Saix, and Xemnas.

What a nice day to be at the beach.

She suddenly craved something to drink then excused herself from the world of math to get some juice. As she reached the cooler, she dug her hand through the ice to find a juice box. What could be better than Five Alive citrus to drink on a hot afternoon?

"Poppet! Who's your friend?" She turned around, straw in mouth, to find Xigbar motioning towards Sora and Vexen.

She swallowed and gasped because of the chugging she'd just done. "That's Sora. He goes to our school too. He's in my math class." She sat cross legged between Riku and Axel.

Axel, who had witnessed his impressive throw of the volleyball, asked aloud, "Kid play any sports?"

Riku put down a two of hearts in front of Saix, who groaned and picked up two cards. "Not professionally." Riku replied. He and the boy had played in the backyard and at the park as kids, but he had never tried out for any teams at school. It was always fun and games for Sora. "His brother is the more athletic one."

Two of clubs. Xemnas kept his poker face (or…regular face,) picked up four cards and laid down a two of diamonds for Xigbar. Picking up six, he threw down a two of spades in front of Luxord.

"He has a brother?" Axel asked, slightly interested.

"Yeah, his name is Roxas. He hasn't been in school for a while, though. He's right over there." Xion said as a matter of fact-ly and pointed over to the blond where he was by himself, on his stomach, ankles crossed in the air and a book in front of his face.

"Woah…" Axel's eyes widened, looking back from Sora to Roxas. "Twincest...~" Xion choked on the last bit of juice in her box and chucked it at the redhead.

"Eww, Axel!"

"What?" He laughed. "I'm just speaking my mind…"

"And it just  _happens_ to be dirty." Luxord looked at Axel, all new eight cards in hand. He dropped a Queen of spades.

"DAMN IT!" Axel threw his cards into the middle of the group, effectively ending the game.

"Oh, you're just a big baby!" Luxord complained as the rest of the group followed suit.


	8. VIII' Fun in the Sun: Riku & Sora

_**8.** _

"Whatever, I'm bored anyway." Riku stood up and stretched his shoulders. His muscles were well defined (let's not deny it) and his oh-so lightly sun-kissed skin shimmered in the daylight -an effective contrast to his silver hair during the nighttime. His aquamarine eyes scanned his surroundings, and they just happened to stop on a certain brunet, not fifteen feet away.

Something about his neighbour was… intriguing. Three days ago, he had woken up in the clutches of the very boy he looked at. He recalled that moment for a while:

_He woke up at around 7:15. Rubbing his eyes to adjust to the unfamiliar source of light, he looked around the room and remembered the previous night: Sora had had a break-down about his family and that led_ _'_ _comfort-Riku_ _'_ _to take the reins._

_Riku looked down to his chest to find a very composed, very tranquil Sora, fluttering his eyelids on the precipice of alertness. The younger boy was half on him, half off him, clutching Riku_ _'_ _s left shoulder. He knew he_ _'_ _d never find a more subtle opportunity than this, so his right arm cautiously drew up to Sora_ _'_ _s soft back and began to pet, ever-so lightly with his fingertips._

_He inhaled Sora_ _'_ _s sweet scent with vitality, as if a drug to his morning sensitivity. Riku savoured this moment, for it was unknown when he would get this_ _'_ _excuse_ _'_ _to be in such close quarters with his object of desire. My Desire. (He briefly cursed Yazoo for all those Victoria's Secret bottles he left out in the bathroom, with all their fascinating names._ _) Riku was touching his body with his own and he nearly got chills._

_He looked at the nightstand beside the bed. Large, red digits read 7:23. School was in less than an hour. But oh, did he want so much to stay like this for many more hours to come. To enjoy the sight of Sora_ _'_ _s serene expression; to lay under the very touch, weight, and warmth of his body was incredibly enticing._

_Sora stirred._

_He'd absolutely love to hear those small sounds all the livelong day! And that_ _'_ _s when it occurred to him. That was when his mind was_ unwillingly _thrown into the gutter._

 _Sora_ _'_ _s legs were intertwined with Riku_ _'_ _s, making a certain part of his anatomy rest near... a very similar part of Riku_ _'_ _s. He blushed at the thought. He blushed even harder when he finally noticed a little_ _'_ _activity_ _'_ _began to_ _'_ arise _._ _'_

_Riku swallowed only to discover his throat had become dry. His attempts to calm his breathing were futile. He began to get a cold sweat from the situation mixed with the morning chill._

_Grudgingly, he decided to wake his sleeping beauty. It was time for school. And school just always gets in the way._

It wasn't the fact that he was now seeing Sora half naked for the first time since they were scrawny freshmen that made Riku want to approach the boy. He couldn't put his finger on it, but no, it was definitely something else than what he was seeing now.

It was the way his deep blue eyes gleamed at him when he passed him in the halls. It was how cute he looked when he smiled back at him. It was all those times Riku had seen Sora in class or at his locker just being… normal.

Perhaps, more importantly, it was how Riku's blood suddenly began to pump faster at the thought (and up until three days ago, the very  _touch_ ) of the boy.

He took a deep breath, made a fist and stepped forward with conviction. Sora was just getting up from sitting beside Vexen. "Thanks Sora!" The blond called overhead while writing his final answers.

"No problem." Sora turned around to see Riku approaching. His palms began to dampen instantly. His breath came in shallow and faster. He was now very aware that both he and the silverette before him were in swimming trunks…only. He swallowed. "Hey, Riku."

Riku cleared his throat to avoid any breaks in voice. "Hey. Spreading the academia?"

"Well, it will always astound me when someone that sleeps in the back of fifth period English, still manages to pull top marks." Sora laughed. Riku sat in the back left corner of the room next to the window, while Sora sat one desk forward and one desk to the right. And every time he looked back at the boy, he was always greeted by a pale face in silent serenity. The window brought in fair sunlight that bounced off each exposed curve of his fair skin.

The older boy chuckled at the praise. So he was memorable, eh? "Well, Jameson's got quite a soporific quality about her." 'Soporific.' They'd just learned that word last week in class.

"Oh yeah, if Shakespeare didn't already, she would." Sora rubbed the back of his head. Nervous habit. He looked around apprehensively while Riku could not keep his gaze from the more exposed view of the brunet's muscles. So lean, yet so strong… thus witnessed when throwing a volleyball.

Nervous silence. Should Riku ask him out? Or would it be too weird cause they'd been friends for a long time? Maybe he had waited too long and now all they could ever be was friends. But hold on a minute, Sora has never turned any of his motions away. He's certainly never given him any reason not to be asked out. Maybe. Riku snapped his fingers at his side a couple of times as a quench to the lack of movement.

"So, you hungry?" he tried to keep his tone nonchalant, casual; cool.

"Starving." Sora was surely in the mood to eat. Food or otherwise…

"How about I buy you lunch?" He flashed his signature smile that all the girls, guys (gay  _or_  straight) would find irresistible. Sora was no exception.

"That sounds g—" But the acceptance was never uttered.

Sora just felt a splitting pain behind his right eye and up into his forehead. He gasped out, falling to one knee, while holding his forehead tightly.

Riku knelt on the sand as well. "Sora! What's wrong?" He wrapped an arm around Sora's crouched back. Sora's blue eyes were shut tight in pain.

"Head… hurts." He got out. He knew this feeling. He'd gotten the same one three days ago only this time it was much harsher. It was pressure, needles, digging into the inner lining of your skull and rubbing alcohol onto it. It was paper cuts and grapefruit juice. Sunburn and burpees. Skidding your knees on a gym floor. Barbed-wire-dental floss. Sucking on candy until your taste buds are all scratched up and swollen. It  _hurt_. "Eughh..Sympathy pains?"

Riku furrowed his brows. "Roxas?" He looked over to where the blond was sitting. And alas, he was in a similar position: Hands grasping his head and face contorted with pain. Only instead of Riku keeping the Strife boy company, there was Axel.

 _I_ _'_ _d be sympathetic too._ He sighed and helped Sora up and walked over to the redhead and blond. "Well that explains it."


	9. IX' Fun in the Sun: Roxas & Axel

_**9.** _

Roxas was on his stomach, reading. The beach was a nice and quiet, but not too quiet, place to read. None of that echo-y feeling of a library; no teacher to scrutinize you in a classroom; and no dull silence that you can almost hear the particles in your brain jumping around in your room. Roxas found adequate light in the current position of the four o'clock sun. Everything was just fair.

Until Roxas sensed a mischievous will pulsating closer and closer to him. "Hey there, blondie." Axel appeared beside him in all his too-cool-for-school glory.

Roxas tried to ignore him and focus on his reading. "Hi, Axel."

"Have we met? I don't remember introducing myself."

"I'm not exactly staking my life on your recollection capacity."  _'Just keep looking at the book…'_

"So, what? You've heard of me?"

"Always better to know of which direction the tornado is originating."

Interest piquing, "And what kind of things have you heard?"

"Well, Axel. Who could  _not_  hear you laughing from all the way across the school? Who is the one, convoyed by his friends, who rearranged the skeletons in the science hallway in very lewd positions?" He saw Axel's smirk grew larger at that. "Who  _else_  hangs out every other first period day in the bathroom smoking? And who is known around the school as the city bus?" Roxas looked up from his book to fix the redhead with a withering stare.

Axel stayed silent for a moment, taking in a rather fascinating summary of his reputation at school. "You left out the part about being the hot captain of the basketball team." He rested his cheek upon his hand and stared back at the boy, an 'I'm proud of it' face on.

"How could I forget? Axel Fair is the commanding officer of a bunch of sweaty guys who run around for balls, trying to score, and who take showers in the same room. Yeah, the imagery will be forever implanted in my brain." He nodded in assurance.

"There's only one ball and I see someone's got a very cynical impression of their adolescence." Axel loved to tease. Even when the person he's teasing throws fallacious judgements at him, Axel thought it'd be a good idea to let a few of them slide. Must be a way for little Roxas to vent.

" _My_  adolescence is probably just as shitty as any other persons is or has been." He fought desperately to focus on his reading material. He's read the first three sentences over and over without recollection of what it meant or what it was about!

"There are ways to relieve one's stress." The Axel-esque smirk came about. "I'm sure many guys with an adolescence came about a similar method."

What a pervert. He sat up, all intentions of reading lost, he leaned his neck backwards a few. "If this is going where I think this is going…"

"I'm talking about sports." He laughed. Roxas scowled. "Someone's got a dirty mind."

"Not a dirty mind, just an inkling as to what  _else_  you would be talking about."

"Well I was talking about sports. A little birdie told me you're the athletic one in the family."

"Not exactly. Just between me and my brother, I'm the one who plays the commonly known sports. Sora likes to play 'let's see who can climb that tree faster' or 'I'll race you to the top of the jungle gym.'" Roxas' eyes flickered towards the water as he spoke. He'd never finish this page now.

"You know some of the guys and I play a little b-ball for a couple of hours after school for fun. You could come along." Axel was inviting him out play? Axel Fair, largest snorer in the back of the auditorium. Axel Fair, hot shot known to make out with the cheerleaders during the breaks of any basketball game. Axel Fair, won't look at you twice unless you're blond, leggy and have an alarming skin-to-clothes ratio –was  _asking_  to see him again? There is something wrong with this picture.

Roxas' vision started to get a little hazy. It could be the sun or it could be the suddenly ravishing redhead in black and red swim trunks front of him. He tore his eyes away from the tempting face, in fear he would be cast under a spell that undeniably makes anyone submit to its wishes at the flash of a smile.

Or he was just being friendly and wanted to check out his skills. He was the captain after all. But why him? Why the hell was this guy even talking to Roxas? What could he possibly want with him or with anyone except to get into their pa-… no. Was he…?

Everyone knew Roxas was gay. He'd been 'out' since the debacle with Namine, his 'girlfriend' as of nearly three months ago. (And by girlfriend, it means they held hands and ate lunch together). This was ridiculous. Roxas was clearly over-thinking this simple invitation to play  _basketball_.

Besides, all of this could be analyzed at a later date. His head above his left eye began to throb, slightly. And that reminded him: Perhaps with all the physical impediments, he might not even see the light of day again, much less the faded chalk of the basket court behind the school.

"Umm. I guess that'd be…cool." He looked at those gemstones of green. So calm, so suave. He looked so comfortable. So much in fact that Roxas wanted to prolong this zen feeling and accept. Something about them just made him want to. Or maybe the constant reoccurrence of pain finally made a swipe at his brain cells. "I'll see you there, then."

The second he finished the sentence, Roxas' head began to pierce. Pain. PAIN. He wove his fingers into blond hair and put pressure, to alleviate the tension, sadly without prevail. "Hey, are you okay?" He saw a worried Axel through a clenched eyelid. He nodded quickly, though it was unconvincing.

The next thing he felt was a recognizably skinny arm wrapping around his shoulder. He unclenched an eyelid to confirm his suspicions. Sora was beside him holding his head with his left hand in the same manner.

"Damn it, Roxas. What do you do to make it stop?" Sora's voice was strained. Like he'd been biting down on his teeth for so long. It's like when you're walking in the cold and your ass is freezing that you naturally tighten your jaw muscles to resist the cold, even if it doesn't work. Then when you're finally out of the cold, you realize that your teeth and gums have been in the same position and stress, and it's really no fun.

"Umm…" The younger brother tried to get his train of thought to pump out the steam. What  _did_  he do to make it stop? "I sleep." Oh yeah. Roxas took the easy way out. He'd tire himself out or if he already wasn't and lay down until he finally fell asleep. Being in pain all the time is tiring! But even if the mornings were the worst, these odd headaches were completely unbearable.

"Jesus Christ, Roxas. How much of a masochist are you?" It was Riku's voice. His figure was roughly in front of him, and somewhere close to Sora.

"Here." He felt a large hand opening the palm that wasn't welded to his head.

He looked at Axel. "What's this?" In his hand was a fat, clear, oval-shaped pill with the numbers 400 written on it.

"Just take it." Axel was serious. If Roxas had known him longer, this act may have been perceived as concerned. How refreshing to have someone other than your family to be concerned for your well-being.

"But mommy told me not to take anything from strangers." Roxas added hesitantly rocking the pill in his hand.

Head tilted, Riku raised a silver eyebrow. "You've never lived with your mother."

"Well can't contend with cold hard facts!" He threw the pill into his mouth, as Sora dug for a water bottle from their bags.

Sora looked up to Axel. "What about me?" Sora was just in much pain as Roxas was. Why wasn't  _he_  being handed a pill?

"Twins, right? So, you're just feeling what he's feeling."

Sora pouted. It still fricking hurt! "Hurry the hell up and get better, will ya?" He grumbled as he prodded the blond beside him. A ghost of a smile was etched on both their faces; they both understood the phenomenon of 'sympathy pains'. Sympathy did not go unnoticed when it came to the bond of brothers.


	10. X' Fun in the Sun: Riku, Unfortunately

_**10.** _

The threesome turned into the cul de sac at 9:34. Riku felt a spasm in the base of his spine elevate to the vale of his neck. The last time he was 'overdue' for Sephiroth's nine-thirty curfew on school nights, many of his vital organs were jeopardized.

Forget idle threats to detain phone, computer and TV privileges; Sephiroth,  _ex-general_ , portends a thinly-veiled summary about exactly what is to befall you. In retrospect, you realize that no man can ever carry out such deeds towards their own offspring; however, a register exists.

There is a particular moment in the 'reproach of the son time' when his father obtains a look. And when that look is double-parked across Sephiroth's face, you  _know_  that he's hit that register and all hell is about to break loose – _unless_  you believe, for the time being, that your innards are indeed in real danger. And being the accomplished father that the ex-general is,  _he knows_  you know exactly when to shut up.

They have a very substantial relationship, Riku and Sephiroth.

Upon arrival to the houses, Roxas entered first, leaving Sora and Riku on the porch. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" Riku's hands took their places in their habitual pockets as he rocked back and forth, shrugging his shoulders as a sort of confirmation.

"Yeah, looks like it." Sora was so cute when he was nervous. He even did that thing where you bite the inner part of your lips out of tension and look anywhere else but your own eyes.

"Maybe we'll find some other time when I get to ask you out and you have the mental strength to say 'yes'." Teasing. He likes teasing. He likes teasing Sora. He likes teasing Sora when he's nervous. Did he ever notice how delectable the brunet was?

Sora laughed in an exhaled sort of way that wasn't unbecoming. "It depends. Can't promise anything." Riku could see a small blush forming at the tips of his cheeks.

Riku couldn't help but smile wider at the profound sight before him. "Good." He nodded. "It'll set me up for a more dramatic victory."

"And what? Am I to be construed as your trophy?" Sora raised his eyebrows with mock bewilderment. Riku said nothing in response. Sora was no  _trophy_. However a mental image of the silveret on a hill holding a very large, shiny, golden trophy, waving his arms around in triumph came to mind. Perhaps after a significant rise in 'relationship exp' or so do the dating Sims call it. Sora widened his eyes at the silent confirmation. "The size of your ego…!"

Dirty joke opportunity? He had them lined up in his head. On a treadmill. Joining a conga line. With fruits on their heads. Like impatient children raising their hands in a classroom. Should he…should he… should he? Naw. Save it for a night with different circumstances.

Riku briefly considered how much time he had been spending with Axel.

Instead he laughed and said, "I'll see you tomorrow." He ended sweetly. But not too sweet! ('Cause that's not how Riku rolls!) He maintained his suave, 'I know what I'm doing by letting you see all this new found affection of mine.' "Good night."

"Goodnight, Riku." It's just lovely to hear you name spoken from another's lips, isn't it? One last flash of aquamarine eyes to deep cobalt ones and Riku crossed the lawn dividing their houses and very  _carefully_  unlocked the front door.

He glanced at his wristwatch. 9:44. He needed to be very quiet _._  He saw the car keys on the half-wall. Sephiroth was definitely home. Riku slid off his shoes and placed them carefully in the closet. Socked feet slowly tip toed up three stairs.

Suddenly, he heard a commotion. It was faint but it was active. Riku looked around to register that only his father was home. His brothers haven't been home in weeks, being off at college. They would have their surprise visits, but presently, it was unlikely. The house would definitely be in an uproar if they were suddenly home. He heard the disturbance again. This time it was accompanied by a cry. It wasn't a sad cry, but it was definitely an  _out_ cry!

Riku continued another two steps out of the ten dividing the first from second floor. The racket was coming from his father's room. This was odd. Sephiroth never did anything  _dynamic_  this time of night. He would do chores around the house and he would exercise, but not in the evening and certainly not in his room. Riku vividly remembered his father explaining how a bedroom was designed for repose and tranquility (followed by several other convincing reasons to 'turn down the fucking music'). Sephiroth saying it eerily calm is what made the conversation most memorable.

One more vocal module and then it hit him; his father was having sex. He felt the aftershock of his dinner. The almighty Sephiroth was having sex under the same roof as his son.

… _Ewww!_

Any other reasons to be freaked out? And who was it? Hopefully no one he'd see in the morning. He just couldn't stomach it!

Riku skipped the rest of the steps, a little more confident the noise wouldn't contend with whatever his dad was hearing at the moment. Nonetheless, he cherished the ten glorious feet that stood between his room and his father's room. He shut the door softly and prepared to disappear until the light of a new day.

It was loud.  _Were they doing it up against the wall?_  There was some serious transmitting of sound waves going on. Loud… Thumping… _moaning!_ Just when he was about to bury his silver head into his pillow… "Seph..iroth…"

His head froze, mid-burial.

Riku knew that voice. It was freakishly familiar. He unconsciously found himself craning his neck in the direction of the voices, across the length of his room. If not for his curiosity… This was strange. He heard another word, however not as coherent.

Once more. Riku squinted his eyes and leaned his left ear towards the wall, kneeling and using his hands for support. His brain tried to decipher all of this.

If you kept the vocal chords…

and you take away the euphoric spin…

and you add a little more anger…

_**and add a blond son…!** _

"Cloud!"

Riku fell off his bed. And not just because he heard his own father's orgasm.

_**End of Sunday** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :]  
> Don't forget to kudos, comment, and subscribe!


	11. XI' BBall: Roxas

_**11.** _

_**Wednesday** _

Roxas stood in his foyer, two feet away from the front door. It was 2:35. School would be letting out in ten minutes. Should he go? Or should he stay? He was feeling better today. He woke up an hour or so ago, and he felt a little dizzy; But other than that, no piercing headaches or the need to trot back and forth to the bathroom to throw up.

Cloud would be home in three hours from work. He could make it back before then, if he wanted to. Or he could openly defy the old man altogether and stay out for as long as there were exciting things to do elsewhere. It really didn't matter to him.

Sora had 'work' as he did every other day, adhering to the day one/day two schedule of their non-semestered school. Leon would pick him up at around 9:30 from the library, near the co-op placement, where Sora did homework for three hours.

For now, Roxas had the house to himself, whether he'd want to leave it or not. Going outside today was such an enticing opportunity. It was the fourth week in which he had missed school, not that he was worried about anything. It was more Cloud, yakking his ear off about it, even though Roxas knew nothing was happening while he was away.

That was the way his school ran. If Roxas had been attending classes, he would still be learning nothing, but forced to do work that practiced skills he already had and learned years before. There wasn't much learning done in school, rather than 'practicing and drilling', as he'd haken to describing it.

For example, on the one day Roxas went before all this, the English teacher made the class use twenty five vocabulary words in an original sentence for an  _entire_  period. Roxas had lazily finished in half an hour and dreamt about sleeping in his own bed for the other forty-five minutes left of the class.

So, here Roxas stood, between the stifling confines of his household and the open, airy emancipation.

_Axel's there._

And Roxas stepped out the door.

* * *

The sounds of dribbling, scratching of loose gravel, and the shaking of the backboard and hoop, filled the burnt-orange court. It was a run-down sort of place that hadn't seemingly been cared for in years. The chalk was faded, the hoops were bare of their nets and were more oxide than iron.

That didn't stop the lively group of seniors to make it their prized after-school hang out. It was behind their school, which implied partial seclusion. It faced the west, so when they played until dusk, no shadows loomed over the fun. Also, it was next to the parking lot, meaning easy access to their cars.

Many others coveted this particular spot, but none dared to defy the basketball captain, the soccer captain, the bitchiest cheerleader, the neurotic debate team captain and the other renowned upperclassmen. Unbeknownst to Roxas, to be allowed into the court meant more than an outsider would think. But for someone so socially challenged as Roxas, an outsider he is.

The entire court was surrounded by a ten-foot tall cage. Inside was a row of benches, chipping at the parts meant to hold them together. Roxas noted the dilapidation of the court with astonishment.  _This was their hangout?_  Roxas didn't believe much in teen royalty, but he expected the jock heroes of the school to have a better practice arena.

Inside the abode, were eight people; some interacting with each other, most in their own worlds. In the centre of the court, Roxas saw Riku, Demyx, and Xigbar playing basketball against Axel, Marluxia, and Lexaeus.

Out on the shabby bleachers, Zexion was reading, as usual; and not far from him Xion too was immersed in some sort of reading material. When she tilted the large book up a smidge Roxa caught the title 'World Religions.'  _Did that girl ever stop studying?_

Somewhere on the other side of the fence, Larxene was reclined and, if one can believe, was napping! Roxas was slightly unnerved at the sight. When you meet someone like Larxene, (even for the small amount of time Roxas has) you would not be surprised if the woman didn't sleep. And yet there she was, looking as peaceful as any normal human being. Roxas decided that this was just a ruse and that her guard was not  _completely_ down.

He leant on the side of the cage archway taking in the scene before him. Axel was dribbling the ball in place, his left arm out to block Riku's cover. He saw Marluxia from the corner of his eye, waving to be passed the ball. Just as he was about to lob the ball over Riku's left shoulder, Xigbar came in from Axel's right and stole the ball from under him.

Before Roxas could register this, the eye-patched man had already made his way to the end of the court and made a lay-up for winning points. "Ha! Nice one, Xiggy." Riku high fived the tall man with the ponytail then looked back at the redhead. "This proves my theory, that Axel has  _no_  peripherals!"

"Are you stupid?" Axel laughed. "Of course I have peripherals! I wouldn't be playing b-ball for this long if I hadn't. It's this damn hair…" He grumbled while fetching his school bag for water.

" _Ahem?"_  Xigbar cocked an eyebrow, meaning he was about to state the obvious. "Hair ties aren't just for chicks, y'know."

"Well  _duh._  But the last time I tied my hair back in public, all these stiffs in suits kept looking at me like I just dumped Tide in their coke." Axel shook his head. "It's dangerous to even  _look_  like my bro."

Axel had a brother? Roxas made a mental note to learn more about the man.

"I'm TIRED!" Demyx all but collapsed onto the rickety mini-bleachers, an arm draped over his eyes to block out the fierce sunlight. Beside him sat Zexion, thoroughly immersed in yet another novel. He glanced sideways at the blond who was then dramatically fanning himself.

Riku cocked an eyebrow at the claim. "What do you mean, you're 'tired'?" he accused. "You barely played all day!"

"What are you talking about?" He cried indignantly, while propping himself up on his elbows. "I played hard!"

Riku crossed his arms. "You were standing around for the past fifteen minutes."

Demyx made a 'psh' sound as if telling someone who'd never played basketball. "It's caaalled getting  _open._ "

"Axel had the ball." Riku stated as a matter of fact-ly.

"So?" He asked innocently.

"You were on  _my_  team…?" He stared at the silveret blankly. A snicker from behind Zexion's novel confirmed that this in fact was true. His mouth made an 'o' shape then gave an apologetic smile towards Riku, who just shook his head.

Roxas watched from the outskirts of the court as Riku cooled off in the center of the court, stretching his arms behind his head and bending his knees up in a relaxed manner. A few feet away, Marluxia was sitting cross-legged in front of his bag, an assortment of hairbrushes at his disposal. His girlfriend, Larxene, scrutinized him with one eye, in a sort of 'what the fuck do you need all of that shit for?' Marluxia seemed to have disturbed her from her after-school nap.

Xigbar too, was in the process of grooming. Was there a fashion thing nowadays? Long hair is  _in_? Not that Roxas really paid any attention to what was  _in_. His wardrobe consisted of selected hand-me-downs and gifts. And both his and Sora's hair have been defying gravity ever since they've  _had_  hair!

Roxas was pulled out of his thoughts of the last time he went shopping, by a most entrancing sight.

Axel.


	12. XII' BBall: Roxas & Riku

_**12.** _

Axel taking off his shirt…

…Axel unscrewing his water bottle…

…And dousing himself from head to toe.

All manner of bodily fluids were escaping Roxas' face. Blood from his nose, sweat from his forehead, drool from his mouth– whatever. He watched as each drop of water dripped off the ends of vermillion hair; how streaks of water were outlining each muscle in Axel's arms, broad chest and toned stomach.

Roxas could feel himself melting as Axel shook his hair back and forth. He looked positively… immaculate at the moment and it was extremely hard to look at anything else. He probably wouldn't stop gawking if a meteor hit him.

"Roxas!"

Was that a meteor already? He shot his head to the side. Oh no, it was just Xion, closing her religion studies and jogging over to him.

The gears in his head began to revive. Did anyone see him staring like an idiot before he looked away? –Nevermind that! Did  _Axel_  see him staring like an idiot before he looked away? He prayed over and over in his mind as he said absently, "Hey Xion."

"Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you around here for a while." Her smile was sweet as always and her eyes seemed to sparkle with each word. "How've you been?"

"I've been fine." In actuality, his head was starting to ache from all the movement and direct sunlight, but it was bearable. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Oh you know, Islamic test here, cosine law quiz there…" She trailed off into what other assignments where occupying her time. Of course. Apart from hanging around these people, she studies her cute little ass off. "…but then my lunch is right before English, so I can put it off 'til then." Her smile was proud and as sunny as Sora's.

Roxas suddenly felt a little worried. So Cloud wasn't exaggerating when he ranted about how much school he'd missed. Looks like a bunch of things were happening in his absence. Roxas had no doubts about being able to catch up. If need be, he'd just bullshit his way through everything and settle for a passable mark. He had done this many a time.

Sora had complained once:  _You didn't even study and you got a higher mark than me! That's not fair. I went over this for hours!_  And it was true. Leon had also praised him by saying,  _"If you studied and got a good mark, it's because you studied. If you didn't study and got a bad mark, it's because you didn't study. If you didn't study and got a good mark… you're smart."_  Roxas smiled at the memory, and began to calm his thoughts.

"You'll get everything done. If anyone can hack it, it's you." Roxas had never  _not_  seen Xion without top marks. Roxas suddenly caught a scent of cinnamon and Old Spice. True enough, when he turned his head, a mass of red hair caught his attention.

"With that being said, you should take a breather and play basketball once in a while!" Axel playfully boxed Xion's shoulder and smiled at the two teens before him. Roxas couldn't help but feel nervous under that sly grin of his. Though it made him want to look away, he could not pry his gaze from those emerald eyes that were so enticing. He tried to distract himself with Xion.

"I'll play if Roxas plays!" She said happily.

Roxas jerked his head up. "Huh?" Xion tilted her head to motion to the court. "Oh… yeah. Sure."

"Great, let's go." Axel took one more side glance at the blond before he strode off to fetch the basketball. Roxas and Xion went over to the bleachers to discard their sweaters and to re-tie their shoes.

Xion was wearing black mini-shorts and a yellow, fitted tank top that brought out the blueness of her eyes. She clearly had a sense of style, whereas Roxas had just thrown on his plain, low-rise beige pants and a black wife-beater.

Axel called over to them. "Hey, hurry up!" Roxas saw him dribbling around Riku's head (who was still lying down in the toss up circle,) threatening him with a bloody nose if he didn't get up and play.

Soon everyone was assembled and the silveret grudgingly got to his feet. "Alright!" He looked over to Demyx, now draped over Zexion's lap. Zexion was scowling from behind  _The Bell Jar_ devising a strategy to make Demyx keep from wiggling. The blond yelped and desisted all movement as a hand swiftly made contact with his buttocks.

Axel looked over to Xigbar shooting empty pop cans down with a rubber band. Lexaeus was taking the fallen tin and flattening them between his palms.

On the edge of the cage, Marluxia was cautiously attempting to braid Larxene's hair. He barely grasped the strands of golden hair, as her eyes automatically scowled and Marluxia received a box to his face. No one disturbs Larxene when she's asleep! Alas, three seconds of whining, pouting and clutching his head, Larxene's glower faded as she sighed and held out her arms languidly to welcome her boyfriend's sorry embrace.

"I guess it's…" Axel paused. "Me and Xion against Riku and Roxas." Roxas looked to the older boy beside him as a sort of acknowledgement but received none back. Instead, the silveret walked over into position. Xion saw this and shrugged at the blond.

Riku crouched, hands on his knees from the middle line outside the center. "First to twenty, thirteen seconds per possession." Riku called out to mostly Xion, since this was the way he and Axel practiced. Also, thirteen second possessions made things go faster, and the court was a bit smaller than normal.

The redhead winked devilishly at Roxas before he threw the ball up infront of him and Xion. The game started with Xion in possession, dribbling in place behind Roxas, as Axel got clear of Riku. She made a high lob past Roxas and Axel jumped even higher to catch.

He sprinted over to the net, Riku at his heels. The silveret jumped as the taller man made a shot, but it went in. Xion cheered while moving back into the center with Axel and Riku caught the ball and looking rather annoyed at it.

Was it just his imagination, or did Riku look… mad? At  _him_? "Hey, sorry." For not covering Xion better, or… otherwise.

"Whatever." Riku shrugged casually and made a hard chest pass at the blond, while jogging out from behind the net. Roxas did a double take at the boy running past him before he continued to dribble down the length of the court.

Riku jostled around Xion's arms near the basket, as Roxas was approached by Axel. He matched him sidestep for sidestep, until Roxas was forced into a pivot on his left foot, Axel right behind him. Roxas' height was such a disadvantage at the moment, as he felt caged in. He heard his heartbeat growing louder as a warm breath snaked around his neck. He did not need to look at the redhead to know that he was smirking at how helpless he was.

Roxas' blood ran cold when his opponent whispered into his ear, "Thirteen seconds." Axel dropped his guard as did Xion.

"What?" He asked, still dazed.

"Thirteen seconds. Our ball!" Xion chirped as she playfully stole the ball from Roxas. He didn't even  _see_  Riku's reaction to his blond moment (which was probably a better thing), as they immediately moved back into formation.

Half an hour later, Xion and Axel were wiping the floor with Riku and Roxas, nineteen to sixteen. The last shot had been a free throw, with which Xion had made a swish. "Alright Xion!" Axel patted her encouragingly. "One more point." He turned to Riku. "Ready to lose?" Cocky bastard.

Roxas dribbled the ball near his basket. Stepping past the line, he dodged around Xion, speedily dribbling into the other half of the court. Riku, coming from the other, waved his arms for the ball. The blond made a quick chest pass, seeing Axel not too far behind him.

Riku jumped, but collided with Axel's shoulder. His shot didn't follow through, but hit the front of the rim and back out… onto Roxas' nose.


	13. XIII' BBall: Roxas & Xion

_**13.** _

The blond fell on his ass then landed like a pancake. He pinched the tip of his nose but most of the blood dripped back into his throat, being horizontal. Lifting himself up onto his elbow, Roxas figured the blood was better out than in and let go of his nose, only to catch the red fluid dripping onto his fingers."Oh shit," he heard someone say. He cracked an eye open, partially getting blinded by the 4 o'clock sun.

Riku, Xion, Axel, and even Zexion were circled above him. "Ken-d sombwuan-d kwizth me in kaith I hafv a kunkusehon-d?"

He heard Xion. "Uhh… what are the six perfections that a Bodhisattva practices?"

That was easy. "Kifing, mowality, pascience, fikor, meditasehon-d and withdom-b." He answered immediately. "Ith dat wight?" 

"How should I know?" Roxas rolled his eyes at Xion. "I just told you we finished Islam!"

"You're fine." Zexion assured him, as he helped him up. The others remained crowding around him momentarily, as he made his way to the bleachers. He was vaguely aware of Axel's hand on his sweaty shoulder. Ew. Why did he have to touch him now? 

Roxas sat a little ways from a slumbering Demyx, Xion handing him a tissue. "Fank kew." After reassuring everyone that he was okay, Zexion returned to his reading, Axel and Riku decided to play a little one-on-one and he and Xion sat back to rest.

During their game, Xigbar had migrated to the bleachers three levels behind them, Lexaeus had silently departed, and Larxene had fully woken up. Roxas noted the math textbook in her lap and the hastily written down answers in the adjacent notebook. Her other hand, was held onto by Marluxia, skilfully painting the white tipped fingernails (claws, whatever), and going over them in a pink/nude finish. Roxas momentarily questioned how he recognized a French manicure.

As soon as he could somewhat breathe through his nostrils again, he turned to Xion, who was watching the two boys on the court. "So what's been going on lately?"

"Nothing headline worthy." She replied, impassively.

"Do you always hang out with…" Axel? "all the seniors?"

"Riku's not a senior." Miss.

"They all seem like really good friends." Roxas drawled.

"They are." Miss.

"So Marluxia and Larxene are together?"

"I wouldn't say 'together.' It's more like 'this is mine. And no one else can have any unless I get distribution rights.'" Yeah that sounded more like Larxene.

"And Saix and Xemnas?"

"They don't show it, but you'd have to hang out with them a lot to know that they are."

"How long have Demyx and Zexion been together?"

Xion looked at him, with that knowing gaze. Hit. "Axel doesn't have a girlfriend or boyfriend. He has… dates. Escorts." And sink. Why was he not surprised? Of course Axel was that kind of guy. "Sorry, Rox." She added softly. "You're gonna have to do some serious digging before you can even see his heart."

Roxas looked down in disappointment. Wait, why was he disappointed? He didn't want a boyfriend. "I'm not trying to make him mine."  _I think._  "I just find him attractive… and,"

"And want to see if you can strike his fancy?"  _God Xi, do you know everything?_   He sighed, feeling like he was one of her textbooks she could so easily read and comprehend. "Oh Roxas, You'd better be careful." Her petite arm made its way around his back.

Curiosity piqued within him. "Why?"

"Because you're not as opaque as you think you are. I mean, you look like you're falling."

"That's an aggressive assumption." He reasoned. "I've only known him for three days."

"Roxas." There was that knowing look again. Xion's eyes were so blue, so fixated on the truth in his eyes. Even if he was too blind to see it himself. "I know you. You're  _that kind_ of guy."  _What kind?_ " The kind that loves with all his heart. The kind that puts his everything into what's most important to him. The kind that's flattered by being noticed for being something special in a stranger's life."

Okay this was awkward. No one's ever analysed him like that. But was it really true?

"It's not a  _bad_  thing. But it might hurt you with these kinds of people. They believe in one-night-stands and friends with benefits and sleeping with a bunch of strangers at the same time." Roxas looked at her in shock.

"Then why do you hang out with them?" The abovementioned traits were against Xion's morals as well as Roxas'.

The black-haired girl smiled sweetly. "Because essentially, they're all good people. They just happen to have different beliefs as I do. I still like them all. Even Saix!"  _That's such a you-answer._

"Well, I don't know if I'm falling for Axel. What _is_  'falling'? I just find him interesting."  _Attractive_. "He's..." _Dangerously attractive. "_ not like other people."

Xion laughed. "That's true. Axel is one of a kind." The pair watched as Axel held the basketball in the air, laughing, while Riku scowled at the slight height-difference, trying to jump for it. "Maybe you guys'd make good friends. He does seem to have taken a liking towards you."

He inadvertently straightened up. "Did he say something?"

"Yeah," she replied easily and Roxas blinked, expectantly. "He asked you to play basketball." Roxas deflated.

"That's it? He asked you too, y'know."

"He asked you to come to this place and play in his court with his friends." She hinted the accentuation of 'his' in each point.

"That doesn't mean anything, Xi."

The girl looked at him with almost sad eyes. "Oh, you really  _are_  socially challenged." The blond's expression flattened. "Well, whatever. Play it by ear. Hang out with him once in a while." She fully turned to face him. "Maybe I'm wrong." Well,  _that_  wasn't confusing.

Axel and Riku approached the pair and Roxas' eyes widened at the sudden presence of the subject of their conversation. The two upperclassmen flopped down in exhaustion; Riku on the asphalt, Axel on the seat  _right next to Roxas._

Xion smiled slyly at the two in close contact. "Hey Riku," The silveret looked up from his bag. "I have to go to the bathroom. Will you come with me? Cid might not let me in the building without you." Bravo, Xion. Drag the school janitor into this.

"Sure." He straightened up and walked toward the red-bricked building, leaving Roxas… alone… with a sweaty Axel.


	14. XIV' BBall: Roxas & Axel

_**14.** _

Roxas watched Axel as the redhead caught his breath and drank water. God how he'd love to be that cap. (It was the kind of bottle you pull, instead of twist to open.) "So…" He drawled but was cut off guard as Axel turned, giving him his full attention.

"So."

"So… what's up?" FACE-FRIKKING-PALM.  _What's up?_ What's up? _Are you serious?_

"Eh... Nothing, how about you...?"  _Oh God, way to start with the awkward…_ He groaned.

"Nooooothing..." This wasn't turning out so hot.

"Okay..." Yay -insert conception of homosexual infant here-.  _This is awful! I've barely talked to him one-on-one for two minutes and already we're running out of conversation._ He groaned again. Out of habit, he tucked his bottom lip under his teeth, wracking his brain for what to do next.

So he didn't quite follow when Axel spontaneously leaned over and pinched his cheek. "Aw, aren't you adorable?"

The surprised blond un-bit his lip to ask, "What the hell...?"

"You look like a little child!"

"Do not!" He cried and swatted the hand away. Thankfully, the blush  _this time_  could be because of the aforementioned pinching. That did not, however, explain his other cheek. He  _slooowlyy_ rotated his neck.

"Nah, you're right... You're not innocent enough to be a child."

"Say what?" Roxas gaped.

"You heard me." He smirked slyly then his voice dropped about an octave lower -the octave that oozed egoism, cockiness, and sexual forwardness. "You're having naughty thoughts about me. You totally want this."

Roxas spluttered, but hoped it sounded more like an indifferent scoff. "And what makes you think that?"

"You just can't get enough of me." Axel winked.

Roxas scoffed once more, hopefully keeping secret that Axel hit the nail on the head. "Whatever helps you sleep at night…Or in this case, whatever helps you get tired enough until you  _pass out_."

Axel barked with laughter, to which Roxas couldn't help but smile at.  _Oh God, I've got it bad…_  "Nice." Compliment? "Witty. I like that."  _Is he trying to make me wet myself?_

 _HAHA!_  –Inner victory dance– _I knew my blue comments would come in handy one day ~_ "Interesting." The thread approaches the eye.

Axel noticed the pensive expression upon his face. "What're you thinking about?"

"I'm thinkin' about whether or not you'd like to see such wit again. On another occasion, perhaps." Wow, that was so lame. Even Axel automatically noticed how obvious his intentions were. Roxas had said this pretty seriously with a sincere smile, but that didn't stop a grin from rising to the redhead's lips the second Roxas had uttered 'see' and 'again.'

For some unknown, godforsaken reason, Roxas began to sing Miley Cyrus' song 'See You Again' in his head. The full chorus and everything. The song choice was so not intended, but damn that it was catchy enough to be memorable.

"I wouldn't mind that." Axel's face softened. It was nice. "Listen, I've gotta get home," He said standing up. Roxas almost whined (almost out loud; he did and quite loudly, on the inside.)

"Wanna chill on Saturday?" Thread in the needle!

_Roxas smiled so brightly, Axel momentarily forgot that it was sunset._

"Sounds good to me." Smiles are so contagious. Even as he gave a nervous one, Roxas could convince himself that Axel brightened at that. God he was so nervous. This shouldn't be that easy, though he wasn't complaining. Axel just… stepped right in there! It's like when you know the toaster is going to pop up any second, but you're anticipating it so much that when it happens, you twitch/…jump.

"Umm, I have to warn you that," he scratched the back of his head, while scrutinizing the ground. Oh look, bubble-gum. "I'm kinda broke," he admitted. "Would it be cool if we stayed in? Watch a movie or… something." Oh he  _definitely_ wanted that 'something'. So much that he didn't even double think of how forward this was. Oh jeez, he just admitted he was poor. Why did he do that? Why?

To his delight, Axel just chuckled. To his chagrin, he also pinched his cheek again. "You're so adorable." He adjusted his backpack and stuck a hand in his pocket. "I'll be there at around noon, alright with you, princess?"

Roxas scowled/pouted. Either way, it supported Axel's perception of him. The senior just laughed and started for the parking lot.

It was safe to say that Roxas was love-drunk. He watched Axel go for about 5 seconds, until he called out, "Do you need my address?"

The tall boy turned around. "You're Riku's next door neighbour, right?"

Oh yeah. Quiet, embarrassed laughter arose from the blond. "Yeah…"  _Hehe…shut up, Roxas. Shut up._ He gulped. Axel just gave a two-fingered salute and walked off once more.

Roxas sat cross-legged on the bleachers, just a little while longer.

He had a date.

Roxas Strife had a date with Axel Fair. That sounded good…

As he stared at the dirt in front of him, a goofy grin that would make Sora proud just could  _not_  be held back.

_And that's when Axel passed by the court in his car._

_**End of Wednesday** _


	15. XV' Just Hang: Roxas & Sora

**_15._ **

_**Saturday** _

Roxas ran around frantically, the pink towel around his waist just barely keeping itself on the curve of his hip.

No, he didn't buy a pink towel. It was originally white but Roxas didn't notice his red thong stowed away with the rest of the white laundry load. …Okay, that made it sound worse. Sora gave it to him for their thirteenth birthday as a gag gift. However, when Leon wanted an explanation as to why his work shirts suddenly resembled cotton candy… that's where it was worse.

Anyway, Roxas skipped around from the drawers, to the closet, to the rack of articles hanging. "No." He threw a navy blue vest at the opposite wall. "No." He tossed a pair of white skinnies over his computer chair.  _Grey sweatshirt?_ "No."  _Yellow tank top?_  "No! –What the hell?"

Roxas picked up a red and black rolled up bundle from the side of his bed. Shaking it straight, he exclaimed, "My Mickey Mouse boxers! I haven't seen these in like three years…" It was then that he felt a 'crusty' substance through the material. He let all but two fingers go. "Oh." He threw the pair at his door so he'd remember to put it in the laundry basket (that was in the bathroom, so all dirty clothes always littered themselves off to the side of the door before actually being thoroughly condemned).

"Hey, Roxas, what are you—HMK!" The blond spun around wildly, to come face-to-face with… his discarded boxers. And Sora …who also came face-to-face with the discarded boxers. And since the situation wasn't awkward enough, the pink towel finally decided to fall.

* * *

Sora heard the bathroom door open then close abruptly, and Roxas' little feet quickly pattering into the room adjacent his. He turned his attention back to his phone. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I asked if you were busy today." Riku's slender voice repeated.

"Oh, no. Not at all. Did you wanna do something?" A nervous sweat-drop trickled down the brunet's neck as he heard Riku's hoarse chuckle in response.

"Something like that." He said quietly.

Sora went all but giddy. "Shall I come over there?"

"NO!" Riku exclaimed, abandoning his soft composure, "I mean, why don't I come over to you?" The slyness of his speech returned. "We'd be alone, wouldn't we?"

How could Sora resist? "Yeah," he cleared his throat. "that'd be alright. My dads are at work and won't be home 'til late."

_Unknown to Sora, Riku cringed making him unable to reply immediately._

Sora broke the silence. "Riku?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in twenty minutes?" The brunet boy couldn't stop smiling when uttering his acquiescence. When the two hung up, Sora all but squeed in delight, but was halted from his happy dance when he heard objects colliding with the wall next to him.

Items were definitely being tossed around, however, no such noises showed signs of rage or anguish to be considered part of a tantrum. Naturally, the older twin decided it was best to inspect what the hullabaloo was about. The brunet opened the door to his brother's room.

"Hey, Roxas, what are you –HMK!" Sora froze and unfortunately inhaled in surprise. He pried the garment from his head to see Roxas, naked and scrambling to retrieve the fallen towel. He looked at the underwear in question. "Roxas… why do your boxers smell like candy?"

 


	16. XVI' Just Hang: F! Riku & Sephiroth

_**16.** _

"Roxas… why do your boxers smell like candy?"

The blond in question, flushed slightly and didn't answer. He cleared his throat and continued his search for clothes as if the embarrassing question hadn't been uttered.

"Ewww.." Sora dropped them to the ground. Roxas was donning a clean pair when he spoke up. "Going out?" The way his brother was scrutinizing a tight, black pair of jeans made it look like he was going somewhere special.

Roxas hastily pulled the tight denim up to his knees. "No, Axel's coming over in like," He glanced at his iHome. "Ten minutes!" He freaked and left his pants at the curve of his ass, "Shit!" before dashing past a shell-shocked Sora and in the direction of their washroom.

The brunet spluttered and followed. When he got to the doorway before the white-tiles, Roxas was jamming his electric toothbrush around his mouth, threatening each gum with homicide. "You can't be here! Riku's coming over too!"

Roxas ceased all arm movement and turned his head up to see Sora's reflection in the mirror. Then, Oral-B still whirring around his teeth, he turned  _eerily_  slow, to look at his twin. "Whaaa-zzzzz-t?"

"Riku's coming over to hang out with me." He stated matter of fact-ly and leant in to fix Roxas with a firm, blue stare. "ALONE."

"NO WAY!" Roxas spat (quite literally), and yanked the brush out.  _ZZZZZ!_ Sora grabbed his wrist and felt for the off button, while keeping his foamy face as far away from the sputtering device as his arm could reach. When it desisted, Sora dared to open an eye, and saw Roxas attempting to revert global warming with his stare. "Do you know… how lucky I am… to get him to come ALL THE WAY HERE?" He roared, effectively emptying the rest of the fluorine he had left in his mouth.

Luckily, Sora ducked at the beginning of 'HERE.' "Well, me too!" he complained. "Riku finally said that he wanted to spend time with me! Like 'spend _tiiime_!'" Sora's eyes were eerily wide as he nodded his head to make sure the insinuation was big and bold. "HAVE YOU  _SEEN_  HOW HOT HE'S GOTTEN SINCE  _NINTH GRADE?_ _"_

"Why can't you go to  _his_  house?"

Sora paused. Why didn't Riku want them to stay at his house? The brunet recalled how he  _insisted_  they stay at Sora's. "I dunno…" Now that he thought about it, Riku acted strangely on the phone. "I think there's something going on with his dad." He said thoughtfully. "You know how they are."

* * *

_Sora had seen Sephiroth on a number of occasions in the past. When he and Riku were in grade school, they often did their homework at each other's houses. One day, while the two boys were in the_ _silveret's_ _room, Sephiroth came home from work in a foul mood. The echoes of his sturdy footsteps could be heard through the walls and closed door. They got closer and closer until the closed door was no longer closed._

_In walked Sephiroth, ironed suit and all, looking sternly at his son._ _"_ _Riku,_ _"_ _he said, stiffly. Young Riku looked back at his father with concern; a sort of_ _'_ _what did I do?_ _'_ _look._

" _Yes, Sir?_ _"_ _he asked in his sixth-grade voice._

_Sephiroth_ _'_ _s gaze hardened (if that was at all possible)._ _"_ _Why don_ _'_ _t we leave our rollerblades at the bottom of the stairs? Or anywhere other than our closets?_ _"_ _'_ _We_ _'_ _and_ _'_ _our_ _'_ _made Sora almost snort at the sight of Sephiroth owning rollerblades. But he knew what was good for him, and kept to being invisible._

_Twelve-year-old Sora then noticed the bright red pair of skates in the man_ _'_ _s hand._

" _Because it_ _'_ _s dangerous and people could trip over them and get hurt._ _"_ _Riku spoke automatically, with a hint of remorse. Sephiroth set the skates down against the wall and turned to leave. (Sora was nearly surprised that he was capable of bending his back or knees.)_

_"Remember that. There won't be a next time." And Riku_ _'_ _s father started_ _down the hall for the staircase. Riku sighed and rose from the bed to close the door._

" _HAHA! RIKU GOT IN TROUBLE!_ _"_

" _Fuck off, Kadaj!_ _"_ _He snarled from his doorway._

" _Riku!_ _"_ _Sephiroth_ _'_ _s voice boomed from little past the top of the stairs._

" _Piss off?_ _"_

" _Better._ _"_ _And the eldest_ _silveret_ _continued his descent, while Riku stuck his tongue out to Kadaj across the hallway. Sora watched, silently amused as Riku shut the door, put away his rollerblades and returned to his homework as if nothing had happened._

* * *

"Come on, Roxas! You gotta leave!" Sora pleaded.

"I can't, I'm broke! And I already hinted that we'd stay in today!" Roxas whined.

Sora pouted as his brother turned back to the sink and lifted the cup of water to his lips.

_**DING DONG. DING DONG.**   
_

Sora shrieked and Roxas spat into the mirror.

"SHIT!" They screamed in unison. Roxas forced his way out of the bathroom and Sora squeezed his body into the bathroom.

"What the  _hell_  are you doing?  _Get the door!_ "

"I've got your oral bacteria in my hair!  _YOU_  GET THE DOOR!"

"I'M HALF NAKED AT THE MOMENT!"

" _I_ _'_ _M_  STICKY AND MINTY AT THE MOMENT!"

"I'M SURE RIKU WOULDN'T MIND  _THAT!_ "

"AXEL WOULDN'T MIND  _YOU_ BEING HALF NAKED!"

Little did they know that Roxas had left his window ajar.


	17. XVII' Just Hang: Axel & Riku

_**17.** _

Axel looked at his reflection in the rear-view mirror of his black Volvo.  _Still looking good._  He glanced at the time before turning the key back from ACC. 12:07.  _Not bad._  He left the car at the curb and walked up the driveway, surprised when he heard shouting. "HAVE YOU SEEN HOW HOT HE'S GOTTEN SINCE NINTH GRADE?" _What was Sora yelling about?_

He paused in his trek up the brick-lined path to listen some more, when Riku stepped out of the neighbouring house's front door. The junior looked annoyed, as he jammed his key into the brass lock. Scowling as he walked down the steps, Axel heard him grumbling to himself. "Fucking animals…"

"Who?"

Riku was startled as he looked up to a curious Axel.  _Frick, um…_  "My pet dogs."  _They were going AT it like dogs…_

"You got dogs? Cool! Since when? What are their names?"

"Uh,"  _Shit._  "Buster and Masamune."  _Where did THAT come from?_

"Masamune as in the warrior?"

"Yeah, he's a tough little bastard." Riku grinned and ran a few fingers through his hair.

"Can I see them?" Axel stepped forward, towards the silveret's house.

"NO!"  _Huh, Déjà-vu._  "They're not really mine. I'm watching them for a friend and their already getting antsy with just me and my dad being new people." He amended.

Axel shrugged and replied simply, "Alright." He took note of Riku's fresh appearance. "You look nice. Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm spending the day with Sora."

Axel just smiled. "Heh, that explains the yelling."

"COME ON, ROXAS! YOU GOTTA LEAVE!"

"I CAN'T! I'M BROKE AND I ALREADY HINTED THAT WE'D STAY IN TODAY!"

Riku shook his head at the ridiculousness they were about to walk in on and trekked up the porch steps to ring the doorbell.

**-DING DONG-**

Axel warked like a chocobo. "Ey! That's  _my_  move!"

**-DING DONG-**

Not long after they heard a simulaneous 'SHIT!' did they hear more incoherent bickering. Axel and Riku stood on the cement porch for a good five minutes before two sets of thunder could be heard getting closer and closer to ground level.

The door snapped open. "Riku." Sora smiled excitedly and a little out of breath.

"Sora," the silveret greeted, a tad flirtatiously.

Sora's excitement wavered slightly, when his eyes fell on the senior standing beside his date. "Axel."

"Sora," the redhead greeted back just as politely and a little bemused. He and Riku flinched in surprise when Sora's form met the adjacent half wall with a comical 'splat.' The front door opened wider and Roxas retracted the offending hip.

"Axel," They both smirked friendlily.

"Blondie."

"Riku…" Roxas said hesitantly, once again feeling the less-than-friendly vibes from the teen.  _Seriously, what's his beef?_  The silveret didn't return the greeting, but kept his eyes fixed on Sora, who was more or less glaring at his brother from the corner of his eye.

"Why don't you come in?" The older twin motioned for Riku, in an abrupt change of spirit.

Roxas matched Sora's momentary scowl. "Yes, Axel. Why don't you come in?" The older two on the porch looked at each other in uncertainty. As if the identical plastic grins on the twins' faces was a foreshadowing of a house filled with horror. Nonetheless, Riku and Axel walked in, shed their shoes and were directed into the living room.

Looking behind his shoulder, Axel swore he saw an exchange of death glares and mouthed warnings of dismemberment. He'd never seen two seemingly sweet boys turn so poisonous on each other when they thought nobody was looking. He held his tongue and joined Riku on the other side of the couch. The silveret too, was at a loss of words, so when all four boys were together, a stale silence floated around them.

No one knew what to do. Both pairs knew of the original plan be alone, and both pairs were technically having their first date. Roxas and Riku turned their attention to various objects around the room, while Axel and Sora stared awkwardly at the popcorn-ceiling and hardwood floor. Riku focused on chewing his cherry Trident. Axel played with the loose threads on the knees of his jeans. Sora rocked back and forth on his socked feet. And Roxas twirled the golden locks of his damp hair.

_Oh. My. God._  They all thought.

Each passing tick of the wall-mounted clock egged them to say something; do something; anything! Axel inhaled… then exhaled with a small shake of his head. Sora looked at Riku's slouching form, swallowed, and looked away. Roxas opened his mouth but then his throat went completely dry.

_Oh. DEAR. God._ They all groaned.

All four boys recoiled when the cheery tune of the phone played. Sora, closest to the kitchen, sighed and went to answer it. Roxas chose this moment to clear his throat and take action, "I'm gonna get a drink. Axel, what do you drink?"

"Diet Coke?" He said, relieved. Silence and Axel do not go well together. Roxas simply nodded, spared one last uncertain glance at his neighbour and then joined his brother in the kitchen. Axel exhaled. "Well this is going great." He gave a thumbs-up to Riku.

"Best date of my life." The junior responded with just as much sarcasm. "By the way, how'd yours happen? You and Roxas met like, once. Am I right?"

Axel thought back. "Twice, actually; at the beach and after school that day."

"And you guys planned a date already? I didn't even know you were interested."

"Neither did I at first, but," The redhead looked in the direction of the kitchen. "Blondie's rather cute." He smiled. "And ...interesting to talk to." He softly chuckled at the memory of Roxas looking so nervous, and yet assertive and confident. How Roxas had been when they were left alone. It was like he was flustered and pulling all kinds of emotions out at the same time. Like he didn't know how to act.

But most of all, Axel grinned as he recalled the sight he had seen when leaving the lot: Roxas hugging his knees to his chest; smiling like an idiot. It was unbearably cute and Axel thought of nothing else the whole ride home.

Riku closely studied his friend's face. "Watch it, Axel. Dealing with Roxas is a big deal." The redhead looked up at this. "He thinks a lot. Maybe too much. But you can't screw with him."

"What are you-?" Axel started but Sora and Roxas re-appeared in the living room, Roxas handing him a silver can. "Thanks." They both smiled at each other, then Roxas threw another silver can to Riku.

He caught it with his left then looked at it. "Raspberry?" He looked surprised at Roxas. "You remembered?" The blond just shrugged and grinned. "Thanks." Axel looked at this exchange but said nothing.

Sora shot fire at his brother and growled from the depths of his throat, but it was drowned out by the breaking of tabs from the two older boys. "So!" All heads shot towards his fake smile. "Uh… I'll go get snacks. Roxas," He fixed his twin with white fire. "Turn on the TV or something."

"Don't tell  _me_  what to do." He grumbled, watching his brother disappear into the kitchen. Roxas was fishing the remote out of the cushions when Sora came back.

"Can someone help me with the top shelf?" The brunet said sheepishly.

"Can't you do  _anything?_ "

"I could if someone hadn't broken the footstool!"

"Who's the idiot who knocked me over?" His blue eyes widened as he craned his neck towards his brother. "HM? My  _butt_  still hurts!" He pointed to his rear.

"I'll help you." The twins looked at Axel who had gotten up from the couch. He was clearly the tallest choice.

"Thank you, Axel." Roxas smiled. It soon faded when the two left him with Riku.  _What do I do?_ The blond sat on the floor, near Riku, his back resting on the couch. "So.. Riku. How are things?"

"Fine," came the clipped answer.

"How is your family?"

"They're fine."

"Greeaaat." He drawled off. Silence. Not this again.

Sora walked back into the living room, a tray of snacks in his hand. He stopped at the divide, Axel coming up beside him. They looked at Roxas on the ground, ankles crossed and knees pulled up to his chest. Riku had his eyes secured on the can of Lipton in both hands.

Axel leaned down to Sora, "Is it me, or did the penguins just march through here?"

Sora just nodded and continued into the room. "So, what are we watching?" He placed the tray on the coffee table off to the side of the couch.

Roxas, who just noticed the PVR had 'warmed up' and settled on a list of recently-watched movie list, asked aloud, "I dunno, what do you guys wanna watch?" Four pairs of eyes glanced at the screen.

"Advent Children."

"Mimi wo Sumaseba."

Roxas started to pick up the control, but Sora had the other end. They exchanged glares.

"Axel said he wanted to watch  _Advent Children_." Roxas hissed.

Sora clenched his teeth. "Riku said he wanted  _Mimi wo Sumaseba_."

"Well too bad, we're watching  _Final Fantasy_!"

"No, we're not. We're watching  _Whisper of the Heart_!" The two were bickering so animatedly, only Riku heard Axel say, "It doesn't really matter…" but the silveret just shrugged, obviously used to the twins' behaviour.

"I'm older; I get to decide what we're watching!" Sora tugged on the remote.

"By  _thirteen minutes!_  That doesn't mean anything!" Roxas practically shrieked and pulled on the remote harder.

"Of course it does! It means you can watch what you want thirteen minutes after I'm done!"

"That makes no sense!"

"Your face makes no sense!"

Roxas readjusted his iron grip on the black apparatus and accidentally hitting several buttons. Everybody looked as the TV flashed pink. "POWERPUFF GIRLS!" The Strife twins exclaimed happily. They sat side by side in front of the screen, Roxas on the left and Sora on the right and sang alternating lines.

Roxas, "Blossom, commander and the leader…"  
Sora, "…Bubbles, she is the joy and the laughter…"  
"…Buttercup, she's the toughest fighter…"  
"…Powerpuffs save the day..."

Axel and Riku watched in amazement as they sang each line with perfect timing and freakishly-similar falsettos in comparison to the female singers. The brothers sang the next part together.

"Fighting crime, trying to save the world  
Here they come just in time, the Powerpuff Girls  
Fighting crime, trying to save the world  
Here they come just in time, the Powerpuff Girls  
Powerpuff!"

"Aww, it's over!" Sora whined and they both deflated.

Then the TV flashed blue,  _'Sugar…'_ and green. _'Spice…'_

"Back-to-back episodes!" Roxas squealed and they high fived each other.

Tom Kenny's voice was much like a wrestling announcer, Axel and Riku decided as Sora and Roxas imitated the opening narration.  
" _Chemical X. –_ _ **explosion**_ _–._ "

Axel couldn't help but smile when the girls flew on screen and Sora copied each girl's tune... then the villains'. Riku's shoulders were shaking with laughter when Roxas joined in with the fast beat when the two sides were running towards each other. The entire sequence was beat-boxed and doo-doo-doo'd along; every tune and sound effect recreated by the Strife-twins.

And by the time the girls were atop a pile of beat up villains and "The Powerpuff Girls" were written in squished block letters across the screen, Axel and Riku sat beside the two boys on the floor, passing around snacks.


	18. XVIII' Just Hang: Roxas & Axel

_**18.** _

Mojo-jojo put behind bars, Dee-Dee chased out of the lab and Jack getting one step closer to getting back to the past, Axel, Roxas, Sora and Riku all sat in the dark living room, plates of half-eaten pizza decorating the cherry hardwood floor. It was around seven-thirty and the overall tension was significantly less than that of earlier that day. Other than when they all decided to play Mario Kart and Sora decided to dip his fingers in water and pretend to sneeze into Roxas' face to get first place, things ran smoothly.

They were watching 'Back to the Future' and Marty had just crashed into the barn, when Sora yawned. He'd seen Marty realize he wasn't dreaming many times and wasn't too interested watching the 'filler parts' again. He looked at his can. "I'm getting more iced tea. Anyone want?" Mumbles of 'no' filtered the air and he stood up.

"Cook me popcorn." Roxas 'asked' from his position on his stomach.

"I'm not your bitch, bitch." Sora stepped on, instead of over, his brother's buttocks.

"Ughnn- you're freaking heavy! Do me a favour.  _Cook_  the popcorn; don't eat any."

"Buddy, my foot almost got  _lost_  in your ass; don't tell  _me_  how to eat." Sora called from the kitchen.

"Whore."

"Skank."

Riku rose from his spot to follow Sora into the kitchen. Roxas saw Riku step over his legs, then noting that he and Axel were, consequently, very much, _alone_. The redhead sat leaning back on the couch with his legs in front of him.  _Sexy..._  Roxas sat up to sit cross-legged beside the man.

He saw Axel keeping his eyes on the TV, and thought of ways to… 'break the ice' as they say. … … … Nothing came to mind.

Roxas started to fidget with the edge of his shirt. What to say. What to say. He had already gotten Axel to hang out with him. Why is talkingto him, except 'pass the chips'  _so hard_? He groaned silently.

Axel looked down, without tilting his head, and saw the blond biting his lip again. They were alone,  _that's why_. Axel smirked unnoticeably and went back to watching Marty run around town. "I'm glad we got to do this today."

Roxas' head jerked at the sound of his voice. "Y-yeah." Did his voice just crack? "Me too." Better. They smiled and looked at each other. Roxas' breath hitched at the intensity in Axel's eyes.  _So it wasn't just the sunset that day. His eyes really are that… captivating._ Roxas found himself leaning in, and if he wasn't totally delusional at the moment, so was Axel.

His heart pounded in his ears making all other sounds slowly fade to mute. His skin tingled as Roxas' body edged closer to his. What was this feeling? It was like the blond's very presence was washing over his senses. The purity in his eyes was cleansing his soul; ridding it of darkness and sin. It left him exhilarated. Liberated. It felt… good. So good, just to be near him. Axel wanted more. The heartbeat grew louder, and all he could focus on was Roxas.  _Roxas is pure._  His mind whispered as his eyelids became heavy.

_**-CRASH-** _

The two in the living room snapped their heads towards the kitchen.

"NOOO~!" Sora had dropped to his knees on the grey-tiled floor. "MY WINNIE THE POOH GLASS!" He wailed. Riku knelt down beside him to help clean the glass fragments up, but Sora grabbed his shoulders and buried his face into his chest. "Wiku-hu-hu-hu…" he cried.

The silveret froze and looked down at the tuft of brown hair nuzzling at his neck, almost to confirm that this was happening.  _Déjà vu._  He returned the embrace. "I'll buy you another one, Sor'." He rubbed the boy's back gently.

Sora raised his head to look at the silveret, "It's from a Disney store… in Anaheim!" and buried his tearful face in Riku's black vest once again.

Riku just smiled. "Well then we'll just have to go there together this summer, won't we?" He felt the shakes of Sora's shoulders desist. Big blue eyes looked up at his face.

"Are-are you serious?"

"Sure," he smiled, "If you want." Sora smiled so cheerfully and threw his arms around the silveret's neck to pull him into a hug. Riku laughed softly when he heard a muffled 'Thank you.. Riku.' He patted his back. "Come on, let's clean this up before you step in it." Sora rubbed his nose on his sleeve and fished out the dustpan from beneath the sink.

They've really found each other, haven't they? Roxas smirked. He looked back at Axel. The moment was gone; it would just be weird if they started up again. They laughed at each other nervously. "So, Axel, I hardly know anything about you." What a great thing to say, after you just tried to kiss him. Idiot.

"Oh really?" He quirked an eyebrow. "What about that dazzling biography you gave me at the beach? Sounds like you know me pretty well." He said sarcastically. Roxas felt bad. He had said those things just to get him to bugger off. There were some cool things he'd heard too! Like… Axel dumped lemonade crystals in all the hall fountains. That was cool. You didn't have to pay for a nice citrus-y drink in the middle of … winter. Hm. Or how about the time Axel leaked helium into the front office! The morning announcements that day were hilarious. O Canada was made it to the Alvin and the Chipmunks soundtrack. Yeah… the door  _hadn't_  been left open, flooding the whole school with gas all day. And Roxas  _hadn't_ had a presentation to give that particular day either… Roxas shook his head at the memories.

"Tell me something." He said interestedly. "I heard you have a brother, is that true?"

Axel smirked. "Yeah. His name's Reno. He's twenty-two, lives downtown and drops by from time to time," he looked at the ceiling to think. "Got married two years ago?" His lips quirked to the side in thought. Roxas nodded. "Red hair, like me," he smiled devilishly at the blond. "'bout the same height," he shrugged. "Loud, obnoxious, annoying –you might like him."

Roxas furrowed his eyebrows at the last part. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, you're attracted to  _me_ , aren't you?" Axel looked at him innocently for a split second, and then smirked wildly at his reaction.

Roxas blushed profusely and laughed in lieu of thinking of what to say next. It was a lose/lose situation; ergo, laughter was best. "So, what about you?" Roxas pulled himself out of his thoughts.

"Well… you've already seen  _Sora_." He rolled his eyes in the direction of the kitchen. What he expected to see was Sora brandishing a glass shard for his head. What he did  _not_  expect was the brunet sitting on top of the grey counter, leaning down… and  _kissing_ Riku.

Axel saw Roxas' blue eyes widen at the sight.

Riku was standing between Sora's legs. From his angle, Roxas categorized their kiss to be a mix of 'innocent' and 'making out.' Was that even possible? Their lips were moving slowly if at all but there was  _definitely_ tongue. They even had their hands on each other's faces! … _Why am I watching?_ He turned on himself.  _Maybe because Sora's got more experience than you and you haven't even gotten that far with_ anyone _?_  Roxas felt himself get sad. 'Himself' was right.

Roxas suddenly groaned. "I eat cereal on that counter." Axel laughed.

"What kind?"

"Special K." Roxas grumbled, still looking at the pair exchange saliva with discomfort. He didn't notice Axel's laughter until it was too late. "I mean, Muslix." NO! "I mean, All-Bran!" NO! NO! "I mean—." Roxas buried his face in his hands as Axel erupted with more laughter. "Okay! I eat girly cereal! I'm watching my figure…"

Axel somewhat regained his composure. "Next time, am I going to see you twirling around in a bright red, A-line dress?" Roxas perked up at 'next time.' So this day  _wasn't_  a total disaster.

"That depends," Ooh, 'flirty Roxas' was back. "How much do you like red?"

"Almost as much as I love blue." Roxas unconsciously made his eyes a little wider and a tad 'dreamier' at that moment. It made Axel smile.

"Good." He nearly whispered, not breaking the connection in their eyes. "I'll... remember that." He snuck a look at the man's pink lips. ' _Like two pieces of candy waiting to be tasted.'_  Roxas wondered,  _'what would he taste like? Only one way to find out…'_  He moved in but a millimetre…

…when a bucket of popcorn landed in his lap. And that's when the rest of his surroundings came back to knowledge. The TV was still playing, this house still had two other occupants, and one of those occupants was Sora. ' _Sora…'_ Roxas growled like a lesser demon at his brother as he sat down on his other side, his former dreamy eyes effectively replaced with lightning.

The brunet looked at him oddly, "What? I put white cheddar on it just like you like." Roxas threw a fluffy kernel at his brother's nose.  _You couldn't have kept sucking face for two minutes?_  He complained to himself. And when he turned back, Axel was just watching the movie… and stealing his popcorn.


	19. XIX' Just Hang: Riku, Roxas & Dear Leon

_**19.** _

It was nine-fifteen when Cloud walked through the door. He was surprised to see a new face, along with Riku and his sons in the living room. All seemed to be asleep in front of the grey luminescence of the TV. The mess of pizza, pop cans and assorted DVD cases caused his brows to furrow. Shaking his head slightly, he didn't bother shedding his shoes and set off in the direction of the garage.

Riku reopened his eyes only to narrow them a sliver.  _So Cloud, you_ do  _smoke after sex._  "Who was that?" It seemed it wasn't just Riku faking sleep. However, one look at the senior told him that he wasn't completely accurate. Emerald green eyes were open but reflected drowsiness.

"Sora's and Roxas' father. The great Cloud Strife."

"Oh," he nodded and stretched. "Man, I should go," Axel glanced at the digital display, "while I'm still alert."

"Need me to drive you?"

"How will  _you_  get home?

"I dunno." Riku shrugged indifferently. "Walk?" He didn't mind staying out of the house while his father pretended that nothing happened.

Axel laughed, "Naw, man," and rubbed his eyes. Roxas was lying on the floor, limbs curled inward, next to Sora, whose position mirrored his brother's. Axel smiled at the innocent expression on Roxas' sleep-induced face. "God, he's so precious," he whispered.

"Axel," he spoke sternly. "Roxas is serious business. If you're just dicking around, find another 'blond-haired, blue eyed' character. You gotta mean it, Ax." The redhead looked at him, a little surprised, then chuckled softly, closing his eyes.

"Is that what you're doing with Sora?"

Riku looked at the slumbering lump of a Sora, leaning down to gently pet his hair. "Yeah."

"Riku, buddy, why are you so… cold to the kid?"

"What?"

"It's so obvious to everyone." Oh, he was talking about Roxas. He'd noticed his attitude toward the blond that did not transmit to Sora.

The silveret sighed. "I have my reasons."

"Whatever man." He held his hands up. "This is your issue." Axel yawned lengthily. "Okay, I really need to hit the road." Riku watched as his friend knelt down beside Roxas to ruffle his hair a bit, and then make his way to the foyer. "Later, dude."

Roxas stirred, but by the time he lifted his head, Axel had just closed the front door. "Where's Axel?" he asked Riku groggily.

"On his way to his car." Roxas woke up instantly and looked slightly panicked. Doubtfully, he looked down to Sora, as if struggling with himself.

"I'll take him to his room. Go…" He waved his hand, "have your moment." Roxas beamed but it was barely registered as he dashed for his shoes. He was out of the house in less than three seconds, throwing back a 'Thanks, Riku!' over his shoulder, that he did not notice Cloud coming out of the garage, looking at him interestedly.

Riku had picked up the brunet bridal style and was halfway up the stairs when Cloud appeared around the corner (that the stairs and entrance to the garage made) and went to the bathroom. Riku was back downstairs in five minutes, tidying up the living room. After quickly straightening up the couch, re-aligning the DVDs, and letting their plates soak in the kitchen sink, Riku got ready to leave.

Cloud came out of the bathroom, just as he slipped on one shoe. The man seemed to have noticed the clean state of his living room since he said, "Oh, thank you, Riku."

Riku, startled by the new presence, especially Cloud's, remained focused on pulling the back of the shoe from under his heel. "No problem, sir." He heard Cloud approaching him.

"So, things are good?" Oh, here comes the small talk. _God they look so alike._

"Mhm." Eye contact remained between Riku and Nike. Next shoe.

"How's your family?" He snorted in his mind.  _You should know_ that _better than me._

"Fine." Riku shivered.  _Déjà vu._ He hastily shrugged his jacket on and made for the front door.

"I hope you had fun today." Cloud said politely from behind.

"I had oodles of fun. Did  _you_?" Riku didn't look back. He just walked faster to his own front door. Roxas and Leon on the pathway didn't appear in his peripheral vision.

* * *

_**Fifteen Minutes Earlier** _

"Thanks Riku!" Axel had just closed his car door. Roxas jumped of the porch and flewdown the driveway as fast as he could in his 'just woken up state,' and  _smoothly_  straightened up when he was in sight of the car. He knocked softly on the passenger side window.

Axel unrolled it. "What are you doing out? You'll get sick." Roxas realised he didn't have a jacket on.

"I'll be fine," he said, but Axel had already unlocked the door for him to enter.

Once he was inside, Axel spoke earnestly, "I had fun today."

Roxas smiled, "I'm glad."

"D'you come all the way out here just to hear that?"

"Maybe a little," he said coyly, "but you never gave me a proper goodnight."

Axel laughed, "You and Sora were just too cute to wake up." Roxas was even cuter now; in his car, the moonlight shining in from the sunroof and creating a white halo around his blond locks. "Well," the redhead placed his hand on Roxas' from where it lay flat on the seat, "goodnight, Roxy."

The blond looked at their touching hands then to the eyes of the boy beside him. Axel started to rub it little, but Roxas just turned it over to interlace their fingers. "I thought I said a 'proper goodnight.'" He couldn't help the playfulness in his voice, but as he leaned in, Axel saw the real nervousness not-so hidden in his eyes. He showed it the most when his lips ghosted over Axel's. Roxas gulped before he closed the distance.

When that happened, Axel couldn't hold back everything he'd wanted since he'd first got a good look at the boy. He shut his eyes, immediately taking control. He couldn't stop the flood of lustful feelings from mingling with his lips. It felt like blood was pumping into his ears, making him deaf. With that, he was hyper-sensitive to the touch of the boy's lips, making him high.

Roxas' heart thrummed in his chest. Finally, after waiting … and it felt so  _good_. He squeezed Axel's hand, goading him for more. The 'reply' came quickly, as Roxas felt himself being pushed back into his seat by the lips on him. Axel's free hand pinned him in the corner of his seat and window as the older boy grasped the handle above their heads.

The closeness was intoxicating. It made him shiver when their chests bumped. But the activity at his lips overwhelmed him that Roxas just kissed back, and let Axel have him as much as he wanted.

Axel reluctantly pulled away, his lips remaining parted as he inhaled deeply. Roxas' eyes fluttered open as if waking from a dream. (And kissing a sexy redhead was not that far off.) His body remained stark-still while he took several breaths to steady himself. Was he shaking? Axel watched him with a look that he couldn't properly decipher in this hazy state.

Sucking in a breath, he popped open the car door, "Well, goodnight!" and backed himself out into the cold night. As he closed it, he noticed something that made him smirk; they had fogged up the windows quite a bit.

Roxas uttered something that Axel couldn't hear. The window rolled down. "What?" he asked softly.

Roxas turned to face him with a more cheery smile. "I said, drive safe." The driver smiled and nodded in reply. He turned the key in the ignition and they both spared one last glance at each other before Roxas trekked up the driveway and Axel sped out of the cul de sac.

Leon started his own car, once he saw the black Volvo turn out of the mouth, and pulled up to the driveway. He got out and turned the corner towards the pathway when he saw Roxas. His son was leaning against the bricks, head down and staring at his shoes.

"Roxas?"

"Hey dad!" He greeted, astonishingly chipper. "How was work?"

"Just fine, son…" he replied guardedly. "How was  _your_  day?"

"Same old, same old." Roxas grinned widely as they made their way up the porch steps. This was odd.  _Roxas is using clichés, he's smiling like he slept with a hanger in his mouth… and he asked me how work was?_ Something definitely happened earlier today.  _And I think it has something to do with the owner of that black car._  Leon narrowed his eyes.

When the door opened, they saw Cloud staring, a little more widely than normal, at the wall. But when they walked it, it was instantly reverted to a normal expression. "Oh, you're home." He said to Leon, who grunted in reply.

Roxas seemed to have noticed the flicker in his eyes as well. "Um, 'night, dad," he said to Cloud as he passed him to go to his room.

Leon and Cloud were left in the foyer, the latter looking rather stiff and not looking at his husband. "Have you eaten yet?" Leon asked the blond.

"Yeah."

"Alright. I'll be up soon."

"Okay." Cloud didn't hesitate to climb the stairs after that.

When Leon entered the bedroom, Cloud was already tucked away. The man bent down by his lover's side, brushing away a few golden locks from his face.  _Just took a shower._  Leon grimaced slightly at the thought of Cloud smoking again and sighed. "Cloud..." he whispered. The blond seemed to have felt the feather-like touch on his forehead, for he smiled faintly and hummed appreciatively. It almost startled Leon.

Not long after Leon had changed clothes and brush his teeth, did he join his husband in bed. He wrapped an arm around the slender waist and began to drift.

' _Perhaps things are alright after all…'_

_**End of Saturday.** _


	20. XX' Back to School: Roxas & Ven

_**20.** _

_**Monday** _

It's a warm summer evening in ancient Greece… Wait, no. It is 6:45 in the morning, present day in Markham, Ontario and it is definitely not warm.

Roxas groaned, pulling his legs closer into his body. His feet were icicles at the bottom of the duvet. His room always managed to stay the most unpleasant part of the house; sweltering in the summer and frigid in the winter. The coldness slowly brought him into alertness and he opened his eyes.

 _Monday. Today was Monday. The day when people went back to work and… school._ Roxas grumbled and buried his face into his pillow. He heard Leon come out of the bathroom and tap on Sora's bedroom door.

He let himself swim in and out of consciousness for a while until it hurt. Unless he was truly exhausted and would no doubt fall asleep the minute his head hit the pillow, he wouldn't bother closing his eyes since he'd immediately get dizzy. If he didn't stop, it would then escalate to throbbing, then a full-out migraine. That was like asking to throw up. So he poked his blond head out of the feather duvet and deeply inhaled the icy scent in the air. Huh, that felt kinda good.

Sometime later, he heard Sora turn off the water in the bathroom. Roxas looked at the door of his room. _Might as well._ He reached over his head and pointed his toes to stretch. His body shivered as he yawned. Toes poked out of the bed and landed on a chilly spot on the red carpet.

Grabbing his towel, he grudgingly left the comfort of his room to take a scalding-hot shower. Three minutes later: _OMFG, he used all the hot water!_ Roxas growled and practically and scratched the shampoo into his head.

After mechanically brushing his teeth, he lazily walked back into his room to dress up. Uniforms were stupid. Thankfully, they were his favourite colours: black and white, but that didn't stop him from masquerading non-uniform pants and shirts as the authentic thing. The only cool thing about it that he always wore was the jacket-like sweater. It had a collar, which if you don't snap it shut across your neck (like you're supposed to) looks pretty cool. It also had the golden Roman numerals 'III' on it, signifying that he was in third year high school.

Combing his hair through so that it would stick up naturally when dry, he slipped on his two rings and chequered wristband (all rebellious paraphernalia), grabbed his nearly empty bag, some lunch money and left his room, which he already missed.

Sora was eating breakfast when Roxas appeared in the kitchen. He nearly chocked at the sight of his brother (1) on his feet at 7:15AM, (2) in his uniform, and (3) freshly showered? Okay, that last was an overstatement. But really, 'sick Roxas' tends to cease showering every day and only on special circumstances. (E.g,. last Saturday.)

"Dude!" Sora said wiping milk from his chin. "Is it Halloween?"

"No, dufus, I'm going to school." He lifted the milk pitcher to find it.. very, very light. (Plastic still weighs something.) He narrowed his already sleepy eyes at his brother then reached for two slices of bread.

"Really? And you're feeling better?" He was surprised. Usually at this time, Roxas would be shooing (shouting) at his father to leave him alone.

"I'm sleepy." Roxas said flatly as toast popped up. "And my stomach hurts a little, but that might just be because I'm hungry and someone finished the milk."

Sora didn't even acknowledge the end of the sentence. "Aww, I have work today! You better still be feeling this good tomorrow. We've missed you at lunch."

"If I'm still feeling this way tomorrow, I'm going to make you skip homeroom and buy the damn milk yourself." He replied flatly, the butter melting as he spread it over the golden slices.

* * *

 

Roxas hopped off the school bus at 7:55. Usually he'd be complaining about how this damn bus driver needs to learn how to slow down and then stop, but Roxas was so tired, he'd napped the whole ride there. He followed the line of students into the building and marched down the hall with half-lidded eyes. If anyone was whispering gossip about him, reprimanding his 'uniform' or just blankly eyeing him like everyone surprisingly does to each other… he didn't notice.  
The halls were in their regular uproar; guys laughing obnoxiously to themselves about what was on TV, girls sitting on the floor with their slutty legs extended in front of them, making everyone hop over and 'notice' them, some chasing after teachers trying to get on their good side, and most screaming to their friends on the other end of the frikkin hallway. Roxas ignored everything as best he could and followed the usual path to his locker.

At 1313, he twirled his combination 0-1-3-0 and looked inside. Did he really … _need_ anything? English class hadn't taken any notes in months, and he'd been carrying around the same notebook (essentially for doodling and such but made to look like he was actually writing something in class) since freshmen year. He slammed the door passively, kicking the bottom to be able to relock it. He checked his watch. Ten minutes 'til those annoying chimes, five minutes until the outdated music that's meant to lure students into homeroom, when in all actuality, it just pisses them the hell off.

He walked up the two flights of stairs (because their school was so cheap as to only have one and a half floors) to room 215. Plopping down on the cheap tiles, he hugged his backpack to his chest, fished out his 'illegal' personal electronic device, chose a playlist, buried his head in his popped collar and blocked out the world.

* * *

 

"Class, we have a new student in our school." The teacher announced from his desk as soon as the anthem, morning prayer and announcements were said. "Everyone welcome Ventus Masters." All heads, except one, looked to the rightmost seat in the first row, where a blond boy sat, haphazardly waving at everyone. "Ventus, won't you stand up and tell us a little bit about yourself?"

The boy, presenting a cleanly pressed uniform (except for the undone collar) stood next to the teacher's desk and addressed the whispering group of students. "Um, hi. People call me 'Ven.' I grew up in Hamilton…"

"Ah, Hamilton. Home of the Botanical Gardens!" The teacher cut in.

"Yeah, it's a radiant little city. So anyways…" he continued nervously. All the girls were tittering as they looked from each other to him (clearly making it known that their conversation was about him. Stupid girls), it made him uncomfortable. "Um." He scratched his left arm, adorned by a wristband. "I-" A group of guys in the back started to laugh. "Uh, I like cherries."

Roxas looked up from his arms at the randomness occurring in his English class. He was met by a boy who looked… exactly like him. The boy in the front seemed to have come to the similar conclusion and looked back at Roxas with the same amount of shock. That's when the girls who were tittering, all-out laughed.

"He's your doppelganger!" _'_ _Looks like it,'_ he thought. _Cool. It's like my very own clone._   _If we ever became friends, we could pull all kinds of weird shit. That'd be fun._ "He even has your eyes!" Roxas' eyes bulged comically.

_"How much do you like red?"_

_"Almost as much as I love blue."_

Oh. My. _God_. This was bad. What if Axel likes this guy more than Roxas? Or if it didn't work with them, Axel had a spare! A SPARE! _Nooo…_ Roxas growled to himself and narrowed his eyes at his desk. _GAH! This guy is gonna replace me!_

Ven noted his freak out with puzzlement. He said nothing more to anyone, but took his seat and let class resume.

* * *

 

"See ya later, Ax." Xigbar threw his cigarette into the toilet and staggered out of the lavatories.

"Take it easy, Xig. Don't run into any sliding doors this time."

"Me? Never!" The senior's voice disappeared into the hall. First period was nearly done and the group in the bathrooms had dispersed. And of course, 'what better way to start off the week than to get stoned?' as the yellow-eyed teen had said, before pulling out freshly rolled joints. The exhausts in the boys' bathroom were twice more efficient than anywhere else in the building, (since guys will pee anywhere) so Marluxia, Axel, Luxord, Larxene, Xigbar and sometimes Riku, were free to light up any day.

Axel stuck to regular Viceroys, not sharing the special effects of weed with Xigbar, who astonishingly functioned better when high. Marluxia and Larxene had left earlier and Luxord and Riku had quizzes that morning, so Axel was left all alone. He decided to just wander around for the next 15 minutes before next period, so he walked into the stall and flushed his cigarette butt. Just as he was about to leave, Roxas walked in.

He was about to go up to the boy, when a familiar voice echoed through the bathroom. "Ven, hurry up!"

_Ven? Who's that?_

"You can't rush nature, Roxas." The answer came from the boy who just walked by. But Axel could've sworn that was the blond he'd known. He slowly closed the stall door and snuck a peek at the two boys. Lo and behold, the two looked exactly the same, and it was the second one speaking whom he'd dated last week. Axel was astonished. Were they related? He carefully perched himself on the porcelain of the toilet to hide his feet.

"I don't know why he made me come with you to the bathroom. You're a big boy. I don't need to hold your hand, do I?" That was most definitely Roxas. _Talk about bitchy with a capital 'B.'_

The other boy, Ven, just laughed. "I'm still new to the building. Plus I got you out of class 10 minutes early. All you gotta do is lead me to my next class after this." Axel considered a theory of Roxas' attitude to be a front used with new people. He'd clearly since this attitude before.

"Psh, I happen to like English, thank you very much."

"Oh." His voice seemed to drop. "It didn't seem like it earlier." Ven finished his business and walked over to the sinks, where Roxas was sitting on the counter.

"That's just because we were doing essays," he said tiredly. "Don't get me wrong, I don't mind essays as long as there's a suitable topic. But the guy insists on breaking it up into thesis, body one, two and three and conclusion. I don't do that. I'd rather just be given lots of time to write the whole damn thing."

"I see…" Ven washed his hands. "But I think this just makes it more organized. Let's you break everything down, so you know what's what and what goes where."

"I guess," Roxas said indifferently. "Usually we read Shakespeare. I'm not a trekkie or anything, but he asks people to read lines with him in front of the class so we get the 'mood' of the scene." Ven looked at him while drying his hands. "I'm a frequent volunteer." He added softly.

"That's cool." Ven smiled, nodding. He sniffed. "Do you smell smoke?" Axel tensed. _Oh, crap._ If he's discovered now, Roxas would never look at him the same way again. He'll be known as the pervert who listens to boys when they pee!

He heard Roxas scoff. "Axel and them must've just left…" The junior mumbled.

"Who's Axel?" An innocent question, followed by a long pause as Roxas looked at the boy square in the face.

"Ven, how open-minded are you?"

"Pretty open-minded…"

"Are you gay?" _Way to be blunt, Roxas,_ though Axel found himself waiting for the answer as well.

"I've never thought about it." Ven replied simply. "It wouldn't bother me too much if I found out I was, but no I don't think so." He smirked at Roxas. "So you're gay for this Axel guy?"

"Well you don't have to put it like that!" He retorted sharply, but Ven couldn't help but laugh. Axel also couldn't help but smile. And that's what perplexed him; why does he care? He's gone out with a whole bunch of people in the past. They've gone farther in one date than he and Roxas had last Saturday, but he's never thought of them any differently after that. But hearing the Roxas liked him… it definitely made him feel _different_.

Axel almost fell into toilet when an elderly feminine voice flooded through the echo-y washroom. "Good morning, Kingdom Academy. Here are your morning announcements…" Axel tried to block out Ms. Maleficent's shrill voice and zero in on the two blonds' outside his stall, but it seemed like they were leaving for their next class. "…lastly, a reminder that Friday is a PA day. So if I find any students within the building on my day off, I will personally ensure that your detention is trimming my garden hedges into my favourite movie stars. …Those are all your announcements; have a 'magnificent Monday.'"

_No school on Friday? Perfect._

Axel exited the lavatory with a broad smile, not noticing the people pointing to his shoe, where a trail of toilet paper was stalking him.


	21. XXI' Back to School: Zemyx & Hay---!

**_21._ **

 

“Zexyyy~!”

 

“Hello, Demyx.” Zexion greeted quasi-enthusiastic, keeping his eyes on Robert Ludlum. His boyfriend plopped down beside him under the tree and kissed his cheek. He responded by rotating his neck 45° and kissing the air in the blond’s direction.

 

“How was philosophy?” He chirped.

 

“Insightful.” Zexion replied simply and a little deadpanned. “How was math?”

 

Demyx instantly deflated and hugged his knees to his chest. “You know how it went…” Zexion replaced his Little Mermaid bookmark (a gift from Demyx, he swears) and shut _Matarese Circle_ to look at him. “I failed another quiz.” He mumbled, fingering through his bag to show the offending paper to his genius of a boyfriend.

 

Indigo eyes scrutinized the top right corner where a ‘46’ was scrawled and circled in red. He looked at the majority of incorrect answers with confusion. “Dem, we went over this just last night. What happened?”

 

“I don’t know!” He wailed. “I thought I understood it.” Demyx crouched over his knees, hiding his eyes.

 

“We reviewed that the sine law was for two given sides and an opposite angle.”

 

“Uhuh.”

 

“Then why did you use cosine?”

 

“Because I found the contained angle anyway!”

 

“You subtracted the sum from 360.”

 

“So?”

 

“It’s 180, hun…”

 

Demyx screamed throatily into his arms. Zexion put the quiz down and rubbed his crouching back. Demyx was a senior trying to get past grade-ten algebra. Zexion didn’t know what the problem was. They would review for hours and hours, and Demyx would know everything. Then when the tests came, he seemed to have forgotten the first few (minor, but still important to the process) things they studied. Zexion started to feel short breaths coming in shakes.

 

“Dem, don’t cry.” He said softly. The blond lifted his head to reveal his pink eyes.

 

“You must be so embarrassed.” He whispered, sniffling.

 

“Of what?”

 

“You, Zexion, Valedictorian of 2010, getting into his university of choice on a scholarship, top of _all_ his classes, is going out with a loser who’s failing at kiddie stuff. That’s rich.”

 

Zexion’s eyebrows knit together. “You know that’s not true.”

 

“Of course it is. You’re good at everything you take. A guy like you should even be seen with a guy like me.” Demyx was never this sad. It was a wonder he knew how to frown.

 

“That’s just because all the classes I take are basically the same thing.” He reasoned. “Biology, chemistry, physics; all math and science. Don’t you remember freshmen year? I wasn’t too good in music, but I had to take it.”

 

“You still got by with an 87 _and_ you play the piano better than me!”

 

Zexion sighed. “Demyx, I could care less about what level of _math_ you’re at. In fact, I like that I can spend all those hours studying with you. It gives me a chance to analyze how you think and I get to see you concentrating. …It’s rather cute.” He mumbled that last bit. “But most of all, I know that math isn’t your thing,” he said simply. “I think I’ve known you long enough to notice that you’re amazing when it comes to music and arts.” He placed his hand over top Demyx’s arm for emphasis. “And you are just as good at those, as I am in physics.”

 

The blond senior widened his eyes at that. Physics was Zexion’s best subject. “You really mean that?” he asked quietly. Zexion leaned forward and kissed him. He instantly melted and let Zexion nibble his lips. When they slowly pulled apart, Demyx smiled, relieved. “Aww, Zexy,” he said affectionately, “you really must love me, if you’re putting up with all of this from me.”

 

The slate-haired senior just rolled his eyes, pulled Demyx closer to him, and reopened his suspense/mystery novel. Demyx giggled like his normal self and turned his head to kiss Zexion on the cheek. “And I love you too ~.”

 

The two remained like that for the remained of the period. When their spare was nearly finished, Zexion stood up first and helped Demyx. “Huh, that was weird. You were optimistic and I was emo.” Zexion just rolled his eyes and silently took his boyfriend’s hand.

 

* * *

 

 

Roxas and Hayner made their way into the boys’ change room at the start of period 3. “So you finally decided to show your face.” Hayner said shrugging off his jacket and shirt.

 

“Yeah, couldn’t stand being away from you for so long,” he cooed, stepping out of his red and black sneakers. “Hope I didn’t miss anything too exciting.”

 

Hayner pulled the ugly white gym shirt over his blond head. “Nah, school’s a drag as usual.” Roxas was relieved. If Hayner was his typical easily-gets-bored self, then he really didn’t miss anything of any importance.

 

“Great. I’m glad I had more fun sleeping my ass off than being stuck here.” They chuckled, then Roxas caught sight of a few upperclassmen on the other side of the room . “Hey look, it’s Seifer. He hasn’t given you a whole lot of trouble while I was gone, right?”

 

Hayner was focusing on get in his gym shorts on. “Uh, no… not really.”

 

“He’s coming this way.” The senior, wearing only his school pants and that ridiculous beanie, approached the two boys. Roxas scowled and immediately went into ‘defence mode,’ ready to retaliate just like old times.  Seifer strode closer with that pompous grin, but there was something different in the look the senior was giving them.

 

Roxas couldn’t put his finger on it and that’s when Hayner stepped in front of him and blurted, “Okay, you have to understand. I lied; a lot of things happened while you were away.” He talked with a hint of panic and wide eyes, and then built arms appeared around his neck.

 

Roxas snarled at Seifer behind a startled Hayner. Wait- _startled_? Not pissed off? Not preparing to rip the offending limbs off? No, and was he… leaning _in_ to the man’s touch?

 

“WOAH,” was all he could say. “Woah. Woah. Wait a sec-.” He gaped at the pair. “You.. you guys,” Hayner watched, concerned as he stuttered. He pointed to his best friend, “You,” he pointed to Seifer, “and _YOU_?”

 

“You got a problem with that, lamer?” Seifer narrowed his eyes. Well, Roxas was glad some things remained the same. He’d be even more creeped out if they were those cutesy couples that sprout sunshine and rainbows (hehe) whenever they were together.

 

There was just something horribly wrong with thinking of Seifer and Hayner and saying ‘couple’ in Roxas’ head… “That’s weirder than you going out with…” he pulled a name out of his ass, “Setzer!”

 

“Do I look like Olette to you?”

 

“ _Olette’s_ going out with Setzer?!” Roxas stared wide-eyed.

 

“Yes.” Hayner said, simply.

 

“College guy, Setzer…?”

 

“Yes.” Seifer smirked from behind Hayner’s ear.

 

“I’ll-make-it-worth-your-while Setzer?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Drama-loving, purple-wearing, ass-whistles-every-time-he-jumps Setz-?“

 

“YES!” They yelled in unison.

 

“…Woah.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I never thought you were gay.” Roxas said as the class did warm-ups.

 

“I’m not.” Hayner squinted. “And don’t say I’m ‘Seifer-sexual.’ That term is over-used and it isn’t funny. No matter how much it actually applies in this case…”

 

Roxas smirked and overly shrugged with his arms perpendicular in front of him. “When did you get together?”

 

“Umm, two-three weeks ago?” They stood and pulled up their left leg behind them to stretch. Roxas smirking as Hayner wobbled a little bit.

 

“How did it happen?” Seifer and Hayner have been rivals since diapers. Through the taunts before every game they’d play in gym, to the face-offs in the halls, you’d think they’d be knocking on each other’s coffins telling each other how stupid they were.

 

“Well, we were wrestling…”

 

Roxas fell over.


	22. XXII' Back to School: SoRiku & AkuRoku

**_22._ **

 

“Hello. Checking in.”

 

“Certainly, name?” Sora smiled at the client over the counter.

 

“Amada. A-M-A-D-A” Typing in the name, he pulled up the reservation.

 

“That’s a queen, non-smoking room and you don’t know when you’ll be checking out?” He read the information back to the man.

 

“That’s right,” he replied.

 

“Okay.” Sora checked him in into the system, printing out a registration paper. “I just need your credit card, and for you to initial here, here and sign on the bottom.” He pointed to the places while swiping the gold plastic handed to him. “Thank you. Is this your first time staying at a Sofitel?”

 

Sora punched in the room number and swiped two blank cards. “Yes, it is.” He placed the two in their jackets and inserted a slip of paper with information.

 

“Well, welcome to the Sofitel! Here are your keycards, and the password to our complimentary wireless internet.” He indicated with his pen. “We also have a computer for your use here in the lobby. That corridor there leads to our restaurant, we can also deliver to your room, and the pool and fitness centre is down in the lower lobby.”

 

“Perfect.” The man looked at the paper then back to Sora. “Thank you.”

 

“Thank _you_ for staying at the Sofitel. Enjoy!” Sora replied. The man and his wife walked over to the elevators, expensive suitcases in tow. Sora sighed and turned to Yuffie in the next pod. “Man, dealing with unenthusiastic clients is so tiresome.”

 

“I know. But you’re doing great Sora! You’ll always get clients like that every now and then.” The woman in the black suit smiled encouragingly at him.

 

Business at the Sofitel came in waves. The lobby would be a mausoleum and then five minutes later be guests checking in, checking out, airlines flying in, a group function asking where to set up, etc,. He’d worked here for nearly five months, every other day counting for 4 credits in school. It was hard work, since he’d migrate to different parts of the hotel in the afternoon to lend a hand, but he enjoyed it thoroughly.

 

It was roughly 1:45, and Sora was getting iffy in his own suit. It was too _straight._ He shifted around in his blazer. It was getting hotter. Weather, lately, had been cold mornings and night and warm afternoons. It drove him crazy. Especially since the lobby was mainly glass, Sora was still expected to look business-like and wear the thick piece of clothing that barely allowed arm-movement.

 

He loosened his collar. “Hey Yuffie, do you mind if I take a break?”

 

“Sure kid, take your time.” She winked and went back to reorganizing her pod. He thanked her, going behind, into the service elevator. When it arrived, he stepped in, ignoring that it swelled like sweat, and pushed ‘B.’

 

The basement was more or less air conditioned than upstairs. Walking down the hall, he passed the housekeeping office, where he worked when the days were slow, and stepped into the break room. One of the great things about working here, that Sora never took for granted: Free food. Lunch was always served at 11:45 until 1:30 and Sora never had a less than full plate. He stuck a cup under a nozzle and pushed the button for orange juice. _Refreshing._ Then before he sat down, he set the cup on the table, shed that awful jacket and pulled out his phone.

**To: Riku**

 

_Riku! It’s hot D:  
I wanna go home ;-;_

 

**-Send-**

 

Sora sipped his juice, looking at the big screen TV (oh yes!) mounted on the wall, opposite his table. The weather channel showed a 26° afternoon, with a humidex of 28°. _Delightful._ And miraculously, the city would sleep in a night as cold as 7°. Sora’s phone buzzed on the table.

 

**Fr: Riku**

 

_I know. Me 2, Sor._

_How bout I pick you up from work?_

_Ice-cream. My treat. ;]_

 

**Sent: 1:57PM on /03/01/10/**

 

Sora squeed and it echoed into his cup. He and Riku had been getting along great. They sit on the bus together, eat lunch together and studied together once in a while. _Just like old times._ He smiled.

 

**To: Riku**

 

_Yay! That sounds great ^^_

_TY Riku ~_  
  
Meet me on the patio at 4:00?

 

**-Send-**

 

**Fr: Riku**

_See you then, QT._

**Sent: 2:03PM on /03/01/10/**

**To: Leon**

_Riku and I are hanging out after work.  
I’ll go home with him._

_Thanks, dad!_

**-Send-**

 

He received his dad’s approval sometime later when he had gone back to work. But what stuck with him for the rest of the day was ‘QT.’ _QT? Kew-tee?_ Sora didn’t get it for a while.  But when he did, he broke out into a starry-eyed grin. It was only misfortunate that a client had been complaining to him about AC at the time.

               

 

 

**Forty-five minutes later…**

 

“See ya later Roxas!” Olette waved goodbye followed by Pence and Hayner as they boarded their bus. Roxas waved back and leant against the bricks of the school to wait for his own bus. The day was finally over. He was going home now. _Sora would be home later._ Though he thought it was cool that his brother having such a ‘grown up’ job, it was still beyond school hours. Roxas would die if he had to stay there for so long. The day was done and he couldn’t _wait_ to get back into bed.

 

The junior was about to pull out his headphones when a tall figure sat down beside him. “Hey there, princess.”

 

“Axel!” he smiled, but it soon faded with annoyance. “ _What_ did you call me?”

 

The senior didn’t answer but laughed and got right to the point. “So Friday, no school. Any plans?”

 

Roxas hid his rush of excitement. “No, not really.” He tried to sound as indifferent as impossible, but he was already flustered by the sudden presence of the redhead, he might have been smiling a little more than normal.

 

“Great.” He flashed his own winning smile. “How about I pick you up early and we live it up for a whole day?”

 

Roxas was on the verge of fainting. And he thought he’d have to work extra hard to get Axel’s attention, but Axel was coming to _him_! Things were finally going right. “I’d love to. Here.” He fished out an old receipt from his wallet and wrote his cell number. Going a little farther wouldn’t hurt. It’d only make things better. He handed the slip to the redhead.

 

Axel took one look at it and smirked. “Thanks cutie. I’ll call you.” Roxas feared he’d say something stupid like ‘I’ll be waiting’ or … something else that’s cheesy that should have been flirty and a _little_ inappropriate. So the blond just nodded and smiled. A nice touch of naturalism there. Axel winked and walked away, leaving him in a mess of emotions.

 

So many things crossed his mind. This would be their second date. It would be for a whole day. And they would be alone. Oh, he’d make sure they were _very_ alone. He’d tie Sora to the poles in the basement if he had to. He couldn’t deny it now; Roxas had fallen head over heels. And he felt so excited.

 

There were so many things he could still learn about this boy. There were so many things he could do together. In his whole life filled with things he _had_ to do; everything he’d learned to just swallow and go with; everything he’d had to put up with simply because that was the way things were; everything he’d grown to hate and be sick off; those were all pushed aside. Because for now, Roxas was being involved in something he wanted for himself; something that would definitely be the source of happiness in his life.

 

Roxas was so giddy, he missed his bus.

 

 

**Later…**

The general manager looked out the window of his office with distain. Outside were two boys, one in a school uniform, one in a suit. They were in _very_ close contact with each other. Deja let the blinds snap back into alignment and crack his knuckles. _This is unacceptable._

 

**_ End of Monday _ **


	23. XXIII' Date Me!: Axel & Leon

** Friday **

****

**_23._ **

 

Axel walked up the brick-lined path of the Strife household. He and the youngest of the estate had talked late last night, discussing what to do with their day of freedom. A PA day on a Friday was definitely a good opportunity. (As usual, it was the end of the week, but everything was open without those weird store hours.) They both agreed that starting the day off early was the way to do the day right.

 

Dusting himself off on the porch, he checked his watch. 7:28. Not bad. A little early, but nonetheless, he rang the doorbell. As footsteps approached, he inadvertently sucked in a breath. The door opened… and a tall brown-haired man stared him down.

 

The birds chirped in their silence.

 

_Who was he?_ Roxas and Sora’s dad was blond from what he remembered last Saturday. “Umm, hi.”

 

“Hello…” Leon said tentatively and guardedly. This was the same boy from last week; the one messing around with Roxas. His eye nearly twitched at that. His paternal instincts were flaring.

 

“My name’s Axel. I’m here for Roxas.” This man was looking at him with authority. Therefore, the polite, charming card was best played.

 

“I see.” Perfect. _A name to match the potential carcass._ “Please,” he stepped aside, “come inside.”

 

Axel gulped, much like when Sora and Roxas had done the same, but kept face. “Thank you, sir.”

 

They stood in the foyer, Axel shifting nervously under Leon’s calculating stare. _WHAT IS UP WITH THIS HOUSE? Does it like,_ induce _awkward moments that make everything little thing you do under a friggin magnifying glass? Honestly! This_ never _happens when I pick someone else up! Usually the friend crashing on their couch and I make conversation while my date’s getting ready. Sometimes I play around with whatever pet is biting my ankles. Even if their parents are home, they’re too drunk or stoned to acknowledge my existence. And then this guy… he’s just scary._

 

“So, Axel,” He jumped at the sound of his name. “Do you go to school with Sora and Roxas?”

 

“Yes, sir. I’m one year ahead of them.” Leon seemed to react at that. _Whaaat? I’m not_ that _old!_ Leon’s flicker of… whatever it was, made Axel just keep what he said at a bare minimum. He was getting frustrated. As aforementioned, the redhead and silence do not go together. To that, he’d like to add: teeth-rotting politeness, discomfort-provoked humility, and possibly tall, brooding men with stormy blue-grey eyes that turn your soul into a sheet of ice, and wait for it to shatter completely.

 

“I see,” came the plain acknowledgement. “By the way, you can call me ‘Leon.’”

 

“Oh, okay. Leon.” Oh God, even his own tongue was foreign to him now.

 

“Axel?”

 

He looked up to where the little and familiar voice came from. And there, leaning over the banister on the second floor, was the bright angel sent from ‘above’ to rescue him for the frigid wasteland of small talk. His heart glowed at the sight of the blond boy. “Roxy!” he said, perhaps a little too relieved.

 

The blond smiled convivially then turned to his father. “Dad, what are you doing?” _Dad?_ Axel looked at Leon with subtle confusion.

 

“Nothing,” he said almost purely innocently, “just getting to know your friend here. Speaking of which, what _are_ you doing him?” Long bangs hid the brown eyebrow that quirked in interest.

 

“Axel’s kidnapping me for the day,” he smiled brightly. Axel felt his blood turn cold under the father’s gaze. _Way to make me sound like a criminal, Rox._ “Hey Ax, why don’t you come here? You know, before my dad kills you.” He leaned off the banister and turned towards his room. “Or worse! Get’s into the ‘what are your intentions with my daughter’ talk.” Axel followed obediently, sparing one last nervous smile at the boy’s father.

 

When the senior entered the bedroom, the first thing he noticed was that Roxas was wearing Donald Duck booty shorts. (Followed closely by the fact that his walls were pink, but still –booty shorts!) The blond didn’t notice, however, since he was deciding what to wear. (Hence why he was only clad in a loose t-shirt and _really_ short shorts.

 

“Hey, Axel, what am I dressing for? You were so cryptic on the phone.” Roxas held up a shirt to his chest. “Like indoor, outdoor, place with lotsa air conditioning, place with no air conditioning at all…” He tiptoed to reach something in the shelf of his closet, not noticing the way his shirt rode up along with him to reveal the sexiest hips Axel might had ever seen sporting shorts. 

 

“And what style am I going for? Punk, preppy, emo, cutesy –I can do it all. Hell, I’d even go drag if it fit the décor.” A chill ran down Roxas’ spine. _I’m such a girl_ , he groaned. “I like being prepared.” Roxas amended, bending down to retrieve a sweater that had fallen off its hanger.

 

Axel lost it.

 

Strong hands appeared around Roxas’ waist and threw him onto the bed. The redhead climbed between his bare legs and towered over the flustered boy. Roxas’ slightly clenched hands were up near his head in shock, his t-shirt slipping up and giving Axel full access to his body. But Axel barely noticed. Instead, he snaked his upper body along the boy’s to reach his lips, taking them hard and full.

 

Roxas’ eyes went wide, his heart pounding in his chest. This was the first Axel had initiated. This was probably what he might have felt like when Roxas kissed him in the car. Their closeness made the rest of him numb; like all he could feel was _Axel_ ; Axel’s presence, Axel’s arms on the bed, closing him in, Axel’s chest pinning him down. Roxas was petrified.

 

And when they finally broke apart, he let out a breath he unknowingly held for the whole time and stared into hypnotic pools of green. “Good morning.” Axel said, the smirk on his face still present as he panted.

 

“Morning,” Roxas said, astonished at such a greeting. His mouth even felt numb. Axel didn’t break their gaze. He just looked as if he was swimming deeper and deeper into the window of the boy’s soul. Roxas felt mildly exposed.

 

“And you’ll look sexy no matter what you wear.” Roxas blushed a crimson shade leaned in, agonizingly slow.

 

“Roxas, I’m leaving. Don’t forget to-…” Leon stared. Out of instinct, Axel jumped back. Or he would have if he hadn’t tripped over a hanger and fallen flat on his ass. “Do I need to have a talk with you two?”

 

Roxas pulled his shirt down and sat up modestly. “Hi dad,” he grinned guiltily. “Axel was just helping me with my clothes.”

 

“Off?”

 

“No!”

 

“Mhm. Well, I’m going to work now.” Leon turned halfway into the hall, squinting, as if he didn’t want to know what obscenities he might have seen if he’d arrived a little later. “Tell Sora that if he does decide to go to work, that he should call me about a ride home. Speaking of which,” _yeah right_ “when are you coming home?”

 

“Umm, what time _can_ I be home…?”  Leon shifted his eyes to make it look like he was being thoughtful.

 

“One,”

 

Roxas beamed. “REALLY?”

 

“PM.”

 

“ _Daaad_!” Axel had to suppress his snicker at that.

 

The brunet sighed. “Before midnight. And if for any reason (which I do not want to know about), you’re sleeping somewhere else, you let me know and _make sure_ Cloud doesn’t find out.” He turned away with finality like he wanted nothing more to do with the conversation.

 

Roxas squealed and ran over to his father to hug him. When he got into the hall, he saw Sora; hair mussed, boxers askew, eyes narrowed, mouth open and finger pointed straight at Leon. “That’s not fair!” He whined and reminded Roxas of a ‘D-is-less-than.’ “Why does Roxas get to stay out ‘til midnight?! Or not even _come home_??”

 

Leon pinched the bridge of his nose. Because like in simplifying equations, ‘what you do to one side, you have to do to the other.’ And this result was not simple at all. “Are _you_ going out?”

 

Sora put his hands on his hips. “MAAAYBE.”

 

“Hold up, you were listening?” Roxas snarled, but Sora just raised his eyebrows at him.

 

“I _wonder_ why I’m even up at all! Perhaps a large commotion on the other side of my wall? HMMM??” Roxas broke into a smirk, looking at Axel behind him; scratching the back of his head and conveniently taking an interest in Roxas’ Hello Kitty calendar. Like he was gonna say something ‘Axel’ with the scary parental figure in front of them.

 

“Anyway,” Leon said in his tired voice. “Sora, even if you weren’t going to come home, I’m sure your dad wouldn’t mind you staying next door anyways. Just tell me _before_ 12 o’clock.” He looked at his watch. “Okay, gotta go.”

 

The three watched him go down the stairs. “I swear Roxas, if you decide to do something illegal and get _caught_ ,” he paused for even more emphasis “I only found out when Cloud finds out.” Sora snickered. “Sora, you too!”

 

“Bye!”  


“Have fun at work!”

 

They heard him mutter a ‘kids’ under his breath before the front door closed. Axel finally chose to speak up. “Should I be offended that he immediately associated me with staying out late, fornication and incriminating behaviour?”

 


	24. XXIV' Date Me!: Sora, Riku & The Maniac

**_24._ **

****

After Roxas had stolen his prized extra stretchy/extra tight pants, which he probably wouldn’t want back after today, he saw Roxas and Axel drive away in a pickup truck. Sora smiled. The day was just his and Riku’s. It sounded so silly to him; he’d just seen the boy yesterday, and yet the aching need to just be in the same room with him was flaring and terribly agonizing.

 

They were so busy lately. (Well, Riku more than Sora since he only had four classes with work.) It seemed like all the classes were finishing off chapters. It was like month-end at the hotel but with less filing and more studying for unit tests.

 

_Poor Riku._ Maybe keeping him from his books right now wasn’t such a great idea. It wasn’t like Riku would fail without studying today, but impressing his father with high marks was a constant priority. Sora _was_ going out with the future Director of Jenova Projects. Yes, Riku was to inherit the business, which was odd since he was the youngest of his brothers. Not even Riku knew why he was the one to take over, but Sephiroth had promised him answers when the time came.

 

He couldn’t believe how well things were going. It should have been impossible for someone to be so auspicious. He had good grades that he wholeheartedly earned, he had a great job that firmly pushed him to where he wanted to go in life, he had incredibly supportive parents who’d probably do anything for him, he had the greatest twin brother who he could blackmail into giving him some pocket money, he was young, he was healthy, and he had Riku. Sora grinned as his mind went back to the silveret.

 

Anyone with Riku in their life was lucky. And how much more did that mean when Sora had a _special_ place in the boy’s heart? Sora was special to someone, and that someone was Riku. When this all began, he felt like he’d won the lottery; the non-existent one with lots of secret bonuses that only made your life better. But what worried him was if he was the same thing to Riku.

 

They would definitely talk about it. He wasn’t planning it, but Sora would just wait for the opportune moment to arise and he’d … _talk_. It sounded so scary. _Riku,_ Sora flopped onto the couch. _I’m completely taken with you. And I’m freaked out of my mind._

 

Sora reached into his pocket for his cell phone. Speed dial 3. _–Insert odd ringing noise that isn’t really a ring, but more like a low-setting vibration tone that signifies that the actual ringing is happening on the other side of the satellite, even when they are not completely in sync, but has been used for years and years and that no one will ever think to change because it’s formulated its identity as the phone ring–_ A deep, sexy voice answered. “Hello?” Sora’s heart stopped and he mentally smacked himself. Like he didn't hear the same voice yesterday!

 

“Hey,” he greeted lowly.

 

“Sora!” Riku’s voice audibly ‘brightened,’ if that was at all possible _outside_ Sora’s head. (He was seeing shooting stars.) “Are you coming over now?”

 

“Yeah. I just wanted to make sure you were awake.”

 

“I’m finishing something in the kitchen so just let yourself in, alright?”

 

Sora sat up with a smirk. “You’re cooking? I don’t think I wanna be in the house. Or neighbourhood.”

 

“Just get over here, wise guy.” Sora giggled and hung up. Two minutes later, he was closing the front door of Riku’s house behind him. He looked around timidly. Even entering someone else’s house with their permission but without _them_ , always felt kind of … wrong.

 

One side of the kitchen was the end of the long hallway from the foyer and past the living room. That was where Riku stood, eerily still, plate in hand and watching Sora as the brunet took of his shoes. When the boy looked up, he saw Riku immediately and started to walk towards him.

 

“Hey Riku, what’s that you’re cooking? It almost smells edible.” He laughed, but Riku didn’t make a sound. He barely showed signs of comprehension. Instead, he put the plate in his hands and hastily met Sora in the sitting room. “Riku? What’s--?”

 

Without warning, notice, or batting an eyelash Riku took firm hold of Sora’s chin and crashed their lips together. It started off as hard and continuous, and then grew to Riku _needing_ to touch every spot of the boy’s lips with his own. Thrice over.

 

Sora stared at him with wide eyes. Riku laughed softly as he pulled away. But he didn’t move back very far since Sora felt the warm breath as he whispered, “Hi.”

 

The younger choked out in response to the sudden salutation and inhaled sharply when Riku seized his lips again. Riku closed the remaining distance between their bodies. Sora, languidly letting him take control, was bent back over the top of the couch. The silveret quickly peppered Sora with kisses everywhere between his jaw, ears and whatever else wasn’t concealed by his open collar. The boy’s neck rolled back in blissful pleasure.

 

It wasn’t long before Riku climbed over him, making their bodies slide onto to the couch seats. Sora moaned when Riku’s tongue slithered into his mouth. The teen playfully darted in and out, occasionally pausing before pushing back in. Eliciting soft whines, the brunet wrapped his arms tightly around Riku’s neck to deepen the kiss and to make sure Riku didn’t pull away until he was good and ready.

 

When Sora’s legs eventually made their way around the older teen’s waist, Riku nearly fainted. His head swam with incomplete thoughts. Most of them sounding like: ‘ _Frick Sora, why’d you have to walk in like that?’_ or _‘Can’t believe this is happening to me.’_ and even ‘ _Need skin._ Nowww. ’

 

Before he could get his mind off the thought, Sora had grabbed one of his hands and placed it just below the hem of his red polo. The heat from his palms sent shocks from his upper thigh, even more so when Riku dragged his nails up the sensitive side of his waist. His body convulsed, rubbing their arousals together.

 

The heat rushed to Riku’s face and he moved to nibble on Sora’s cute little ear; nibbling on it, licking it, _sucking_ on it. His fingers brushed past a nub and snaked up the Sora’s left arm. After softly scratching the delicate inner skin, he hooked his fingers onto the boy’s sleeve. Sora slipped it out and dived directly to Riku’s zipper. His active/compliant manner turned the silveret on immensely. Riku slightly crouched to let Sora release him from his denim detention and to draw light circles all over a newly exposed, _creamy_ shoulder.

 

Sora’s fingers trembled. He could feel the heat of Riku’s gaze on him literally making him sweat. He looked straight into his eyes as he popped the button open. Their eyes slipped shut and their open mouths drew closer. Sora slowly dragged the zipper down…

 

**-THWUMP!-**

 

Sora squeaked, not quite silently, when Riku bit his lip in surprise.

 

Feet scuttled across the carpeted floor and the dishevelled pair looked at the intruder grinning **maniacally**.

 

“Well, look what brother was hiding.”


	25. XXV' Date Me!: Axel & Roxas Drive

**_25._ **

 

“Axel, where are we?” They had been driving for little over an hour. Roxas didn’t notice they weren’t in Markham anymore until highway 401 where they were passing by Toronto. He never really travelled outside his own city, so his fair sense of direction was completely shot to hell.

 

“Why, am I making you nervous?”

 

“Yes.” _Why lie?_

 

He laughed. “Well, currently we are in Etobicoke (pronounced Eh-toe-bi-coh), a quaint little borough part of the Greater Toronto Area.”

 

“As is Caledon!” (The north-most-west city of the GTA. In other words: far, far away from home) “Where are we going?” Roxas looked somewhat like an impatient child. He might as well have been asking ‘are we there yet?’ But Roxas just wanted to know what was going on. His butt was _not_ falling asleep.

 

“Come on, Roxy. Don’t you trust me?” Axel pouted and blinked repeatedly, reminding Roxas of a chibi version of the redhead. Ergo, how could he not trust him?

 

Roxas crossed his arms and slouched in his seat and mumbled, “I guess.” Axel smiled as the blond fumbled with the hem of his loose black t-shirt. “OH MY GOD!” Roxas shot up and pressed his face to the window. “What did that sign say?! It said something like ‘International’ and ‘Airport!’ You really _are_ kidnapping me!” He wailed, leaving streaks of condensation on the passenger side glass.

 

“You’re so paranoid.”

 

“I’m DOOMED!” Roxas slid off the window and buried his hands in his hair.

* * *

 

 “Oh my God, FOOD!” His eyes lit up when Axel placed the steamy cheeseburger in front of his face. Usually he’d never eat this time of day but Roxas was up early and wasn’t being distracted by school; his stomach was about to cave in.

 

“Hehe, eat up.” Axel leaned against the open door of Roxas’ side of the truck, smiling around his fries as Roxas stuffed his face. Roxas with puffy cheeks was just too cute!

 

They were at the Hamilton Waterfront Trail. It was kind of like a boardwalk with a couple of vendors here and there, joggers with antennas, people walking their dogs and others just watching the water in the cool March day.

 

“I grew up here, you know.” Roxas desisted all chewing motions and looked up at Axel. He was in the city Axel started off in. He was learning more about him; something he’d forgotten to do what with keeping up appearances.

 

“Really.” _Don’t sound too excited_ , he told himself. “Up until when?”

 

“Ten, I think? That’s when Reno found us.” He said all too casually. Roxas was very careful. Asking people about their families wasn’t always such a harmless gesture. Especially when you automatically assume that everyone has one mommy, one daddy and they just had sex to have kids. _Riiight…_

 

But Axel spoke offhandedly, so Roxas just built his next sentence recycling his words. “What do you mean ‘found us’?

 

Axel seemed to understand. Everyone in his posse knew about his history, but he had forgotten that Roxas was a new person in his life. The way they’ve been seeing each other, he could hardly realize they’ve only known each other for two weeks. “Oh, yeah. Reno’s my half brother. Apparently my dad didn’t know about him for fourteen years of his life and by then I was already riding bikes, reaching the light switch and stuff. Reno had been looking for him for a while, but when he found out he had me…” he shrugged his broad shoulders and pursed his lips. “M’not sure. I think I was too young to understand what actually happened.” Axel turned wistful, looking out towards the steel mill across the harbour.

 

“Zack tried to be a good father to both of us after that. That’s why we moved out of here; he took a job back home and everything. But after my mom died, Reno just, I dunno…” Axel scratched the back of his head as if trying to remember. “…up and left. Moved out at eighteen and started his own life down in Toronto.” Axel looked back at Roxas; wide blue eyes staring at him like someone whose puppy had just died. He chuckled and ruffled Roxas’ blond hair. _This boy is way too sheltered._ Was that a good thing? Or a bad thing? “Don’t go feeling sorry for me now.”

 

“I’m sorry!” Some people hated it when others felt sorry for them. _Not_ _good_. “I just never knew, you know… that you had such a---” _what’s the word?_ “---n intricate…past.” Oh for fuck’s sake. _Talk about socially retarded._ He wouldn’t be surprised if Axel threw the pop can placed in his hand at his head and left him there in that strange city.

 

Axel guffawed. _Roxy’s so adorable when he’s nervous!_ Even more when he’s looking up at you with confusion as to why you’re currently laughing. “Don’t worry. I’m cool with it. I’m not one of those people who break down about their past once someone mentions it.” He briefly recalled a Friends episode, season six, episode 21. “Plus, I’m pretty good with the way things turned out.” He nodded seriously. “Dad met momma Aerith, the sweetest woman you could ever imagine, Reno started seeing someone and last I heard it was getting pretty serious,” he grinned. “I adjusted, made cool friends and,” he tapped a finger on Roxas’ nose. “met you.” Roxas stared, quite dumbly at the redhead.

 

“I couldn’t be happier.” Axel whispered flirtatiously and kissed the boy. Roxas wondered, _‘how did a couple of anecdotes turn into something…sexy?’_ Maybe Axel was just cool like that. He brushed away the thought, closed his eyes and returned the kiss. _Mmm, Axel…_

 

He smiled when they pulled apart. “Thanks for taking me here.” It was nice to think Axel brought him to such an important place.

 

Axel laughed at the blond’s assumption. “This isn’t it.”

 

“What?” He looked at him disbelievingly.

 

“This was just a pit stop.” He closed the door and walked around to his own seat. “And I could hear your stomach over Jimmy Urine.” Axel shook his head, turned on the ignition and drove out into the street.

 

“Oh! Please! No more MSI.” Roxas begged. “I’ll scream if you keep singing along to ‘having been denied ultra sex.’” He rolled his eyes at Axel’s choice of music.

_Lon-Lon-Lon-Lon-Lon-Lon-Lon Lon-Lon-Lon-Lon-Lon-Lon-Lon_

 

“But my dear Roxy,” he cooed and pinched the boy’s cheek. “That’s the point.”

 

_London Bridge!_ _London- London Bridge! London- London Bridge ya muthafucken-shit._

 

Roxas narrowed his eyes and flicked the fingers off his face and pulled out his iPod. Just as he unravelled his earphones, Axel grabbed the device, stuck his iTrip in it and pressed play.

 

UH, UH, UH  
(UH OH) YO nega gurido jar hejwogonman  
gunyonun tonasso gujo barabogo isso nan  
(YOU KNOW~) janin hage narur borigo odiro gani  
gurido shwibge uso we irido bicham hanji  


 

“Big Bang??” Axel looked back and forth from the road to Roxas with horror etched on his face. “Are you kidding me??”

 

(JUST KNOW) yogiso nan urosso nar jugyosso  
ne yonghon majo burtawosso  
(LET'S GO~) dwesso miryon thawin boryosso  
(OOH~) nonun ugo issosso gu namja phumeso WOO

 

“What?? They’re a _lot_ better than Mindless Self Indulgence.” Roxas countered. “At least you can understand what they’re saying.”

 

Axel turned onto highway 403. “How the _hell_ do you understand Korean?”

 

“You just memorize the English translation and link it to the common Korean words.” DUH.

 

“And you’d rather do all that work than rock out to MSI?”

 

“At least they stick to one idea, one key and one beat!”

 

Axel just snorted and focused on the road. “Whatever. To each his own…”

 

“Clearly.” Roxas started bobbing around in his seat, making shooing motions with the flick of his wrists. “Goodbye, goodbye baby, gujo gujo gujo gujo henbog hejwo nar chajimargo ~” Axel just grinned and admitted to himself: Roxas _was_ a cuter version of G Dragon (especially now that his hair was blond).

 

The driver endured the next hour and a half of Number 1, This Love, Lies, Haru Haru, Strong Baby and the whole Heartbreaker album; most of which Roxas sang along with elaborate dance moves. 

* * *

 

“OH…  MY… GACKT…” Roxas pushed his nose up to the window. Water. Blue and white, misty water. People were taking pictures in front of it. People were looking down the cliffs where sprays dispersed. People were on a dinky boat getting close to it.

 

“Roxas, have you ever been to Niagara Falls?”


	26. XXVI' Date Me P2: Sora, Riku and the Rest

**_26._ **

 

Riku’s brothers were… interesting. To say that they had grown up since they moved out one by one would be a _serious_ overstatement.

 

“It’s just as less-than-room-temperature as I remembered!” A man with shoulder-length silver hair swooned, dropping the luggage in his arms to the floor and basked in the 20.5° temperature Sephiroth maintained religiously.

 

A more built silveret carrying twice as many bags stumbled through the doorway. “Yes, Yazoo. Leave your stuff _right_ in front of me. I’ll just wait.”

 

“Sorry, Loz.” The man said airily, dropping his arms to retrieve the bags in his brother’s path. “’Daj. Leave those two alone and get your stuff from Loz.”

 

Kadaj didn’t budge. Minty-green eyes were fixated on Riku and Sora, the latter trying to force his elbow through the twisted sleeve of his shirt. They attempted to sit up on the couch as gracefully as they could, but with Riku’s hair dishevelled, light panting from both and Sora trying to hide behind the older boy, it was a blatant declaration as to what they were doing five seconds ago. Riku narrowed his eyes at Kadaj.

 

“Oh, but look! Riku finally got the balls to crunch that Sora-kid from next door! And since they’re still in high school… Loz!” He called down the hall. “You owe me 50 bucks!” The eldest brother groaned either out of irritation or under the weight of whatever the third child decided to bring home. Kadaj laughed when the youngest boy on the couch flushed a bright, cherry red.

 

Then his jaw _dropped_.

 

His eyes widened at the sight. It was the last thing he’d expect to come home to that day. “OH MY GOD! I just saw Riku’s fly,” he shouted over his shoulder, “which means Yazoo owes me _another_ _20_!” Sora’s eyes clenched tightly as Loz’s thunderous laughter mingled with Kadaj’s. This was beyond embarrassing!

 

“Get. OUT.” Riku took one of the white couch pillows beside him and plowed it over his brother’s head. “All of you!” He yelled to the rest of the house. “Leave!”

 

“But brother, we just got here.” Kadaj, who had landed ass-first in the black, leather recliner, pouted and slouched to make himself look sad and a _little_ pathetic. ( _It always worked._ ) “We’re tired.” He went for the exact timing and pitch by Marie in Aristocats.

 

“And hungry!” Loz said on his way to the kitchen.

 

“And in desperate need of a shower…” Yazoo’s voice became even softer as he glided up the stairwell.

 

“And how often do you get to see your magnificent brothers?” Riku looked back to Kadaj. “Whom you love ever so dearly?” Bottom-lip-trembling, eye-lash-batting ~~,~~ Kadaj.

 

Riku gritted his teeth and growled in his throat. This was not how he expected today to turn out. What he and Sora were doing a while ago wasn’t how he expected today to go _either_ , but at least they were alone! “How long are you staying?” They had better not be here the whole frikking weekend!

 

“AW, brother! I knew you loved me!” Kadaj leapt from the La-Z-Boy chair, roughly grabbed Riku’s face and kissed him full on the lips.

 

Letting out a disgusted grunt, Riku pushed him off violently but Kadaj kept his balance and just laughed a toothy chuckle. Riku wiped his face violently, his nose crinkled. “EW! What the _hell_ are you wearing??”

 

Kadaj pranced into the kitchen to join Loz. “It’s called ‘Aqva’ by Bvlgari. Maybe you should try it. See if Sora puts out any faster.” He winked before ducking, the white pillow smacking the wall behind him.

 

“You know if dad saw you, you’d be dead.” Loz said, from the table, fork raised with a bit of scrambled egg and ketchup on the end.

 

“Dad’s not here, and put that down! That is _not_ yours! Put it down.” Riku said sharply and pointed a finger at Loz’s open mouth.

 

The man’s lips quivered. The fork began to shake, dropping the ketchup-stained egg back onto the plate. Loz’s eyes began to get very wide and very… moist.

 

Kadaj looked disappointedly at Riku. He should know better than to take that tone with Loz! “Riku…” he started, shaking his head slightly.

 

“Oh my God, fine!” Riku said exasperatedly, dropping the finger pointed at the eldest. “I’ll just make more…” he grumbled.

 

“GREAT! And you know; if you happen to come across two slices of French toast, just leave it out.” Kadaj smiled cheekily after Riku spared a sorry glance at Sora, rose from his seat and walked around the couch to the kitchen. “With butter and syrup?” he added. Riku glared, passing him.

 

« Quelle est la problème? » He asked all too innocently. « Le pain perdu est délicieux! »

 

“You’re insane, ‘Daj.”

 

« Je t’aime avec tout mon cœur, mon frère~! » Kadaj took Riku’s seat on the couch next to Sora. “I’ll just get reacquainted with your new boy toy.”

 

The brunet leaned back in fear as Riku’s brother invaded his personal space. Kadaj looked so much like Riku. The faces were almost identical. Their hair colour was almost on par. However, Kadaj’s eyes were an icy green while Riku’s was a cool aqua. Plus, Riku’s hair was longer like Yazoo’s but had layers unlike any of his brothers. And Kadaj definitely reeked of some strategically ethnic-focused spelt brand of European cologne. Riku was different from the rest of his brothers, which made Sora smile a little on the inside.

 

“So, Sora, have you lost your cherry to my brother yet?”

 

Sora gulped. What facial expression implies _neither_? He could say ‘no’ and be setting himself up for being put into situations where the timing would be perfect; like they were magically alone in the house with rose petals and sound proofed walls and doors with a specifically designed silk tie for the door.( And of course video cameras hidden everywhere, rendering all other paraphernalia useless.). Or he could say ‘yes’ and be ambushed by a hoard of more questions on where it happened, what position they used, how long Riku lasted and then be sung the theme from the Trojan man commercial.

 

Staying silent was also an option. But it was the light in Kadaj’s eye that made him feel completely transparent and that ultimately, his innocence, still being there, making him silent for this amount of time, was a clear indication of the truth. 

  
Sora's head hurt.

  
Frigid green eyes pierced through the haze, "Hello, anybody home?" as well as a familiar, feminine voice resonating from the foyer.   
  
Sora looked around the silveret’s feral smile to see who it was. “Kairi!”

  
"Hey, Sora.” She walked towards him. "Whatcha doin?"   
  
"Apparently, letting more people into this house than wanted." Riku said with his head dipped in the fridge. 

 

The girl walked haughtily down the rest of the hall to where she could see her classmate from around the corner in the kitchen. One arm akimbo, the other pointed at his head, she spoke roughly, “Don’t you take that tone with _me_ , Riku David Shima Miyano Crescent! It is 9:30 on a PA day and I am conscious. You do _not._ Want to mess. With me.”

 

Riku silently opened the carton of eggs. Kairi hmm’d in approval, taking her nose out of the air and turning towards the back of the couch, and acknowledged the other male on the couch. “Oh crap, you again.”

 

Smiling, Kadaj stood up, held his arms out like he should have been wearing a robe, billowing into the wind and because everything else about him wasn’t dramatic enough, closed his eyes while saying, “Why, yes. Yes, it is.” He reopened his eye only to wink at the auburn-haired girl. “Shall we throw a massive party in the middle of town and invite everyone we know?”

 

“Or we could just skip to the drunken streaking in the next county,” she shrugged and inputted casually. Kadaj leaned in and dropped his voice.

 

« J'aime la façon dont vous pensez que. » And Kadaj deftly sidestepped the teen and dashed up the stairs.

 

“Is he going to get ready or something?” Sora asked as she sat down beside him.

 

“Probably going to find the best source of alcohol able to be delivered on such short notice.” Kairi was in such cahoots with Riku’s brothers, it was disturbing. “Okay so,” she slapped her lap with both hands, “why I’m here: Xion and I finished our parts last night. Are you done with yours?”

 

“Yeah, I finished that days ago.” Their challenge and change project was due on Thursday and somehow he and Xion had roped Kairi into their non-procrastinating routine and got it done early. “My USB is at home, I’ll go get it.” They both stood up and Sora looked around. “Where _is_ Xion?”

 

Kairi leaned against the hallway. “In the car with Namine. We were gonna go hang out after we were done combining our work. Probably going to the party later.”

 

“The more the merrier!” Kadaj shouted from the second level.

 

Sora laughed. “Get them in here. You brought Nami’s laptop with you anyway, right?” Kairi smirked. Ever since hers broke, she’d been stealing Namine’s  It didn’t matter that she was the one who spilled grape juice on the keyboard three weeks ago.

 

“Yeah, alright.” Sora walked out first, and Kairi was about to follow, when an annoyed Riku appeared behind her, beating a bowl of eggs at warp speed.

 

“Oh yes, invade my house, bring your friend and sister with you, _encourage_ my brother and kick Sora out. Wow, Kairi. Have I told you how much I love you recently?” His words shot out to the beat at which the whisk hit the bottom of the ceramic bowl.

 

“No, but make me and the girls some of that,” she pointed to the yellow mixture, “and I’ll know just the same.” She made for the door once more, but halted mid-step. “And Sora’s coming right back. Keep your pants on. – _unless it’s too hard!_ ”

 

Loz choked on Riku’s orange juice with laughter.

 

 


End file.
